Hijos de la Muerte
by Zero-Sanaide
Summary: Diana no entiende qué anda mal con la nueva estudiante. Llegó sorprendiendo a todas y parecía ya estar familiarizada con la magia, pero algo no le cuadraba. Sólo sabe que esa chica no le agrada, pero cuando descubra la verdad sobre ella, ese desagrado podría llegar a convertirse en miedo. Especialmente por una experiencia que el tiempo la obligó a olvidar.
1. Un nuevo ingreso

**Disclaimer:** Little Witch Academia y sus personajes oficiales no me pertenecen.

 **Hijos de la Muerte**

 **Cap. 1: Un nuevo ingreso**

Seis meses han pasado desde que el Gran Triskellion ha sido roto, todas las estudiantes de Luna Nova se preparaban para recibir nuevamente el año, debido a que sus vacaciones habían terminado y era hora de volver a iniciar sus actividades, eso no era ningún problema. El verdadero problema, ahora, es la cantidad de alumnas; desde lo ocurrido con el misil mágico cientos de personas habían despertado un interés en la magia que antes no poseían.

Y no era para menos, pues tras el deseo de una joven japonesa, flotando en el espacio sobre una escoba legendaria, la magia había vuelto a recobrar fuerzas en el mundo actual. Piedras del mago surgían de la nada y además con mayor alcance que las anteriores, la gente ya creía en la magia y parecía que se estaba volviendo a una nueva era dorada. Razón por la cual la academia Luna Nova recibió el mayor registro de alumnas queriendo ingresar de las últimas décadas, eran tantas que literalmente se estaban acabando los cupos, lo cual era raro incluso en la época dorada antigua.

Pero todas estas cuestiones no incomodaban a un grupo de estudiantes, sentadas cerca de la entrada a la institución esperando a que diera inicio la ceremonia de apertura. Un grupo de 9 chicas que varios llamaban "New Nine Witches" conversaban viendo como ingresaban nuevas alumnas, algunas entraban con maestras que debían ir a traerlas debido a que, entre la oleada de nuevas estudiantes, habían muchas que no pertenecían a una familia con conexiones a la magia; de "Muggles" decía la chica finlandesa de cabello naranja del grupo al verlas, pues era un término que había leído en una saga de libros sobre magia muy famosa en el mundo de los humanos comunes.

Esas chicas; Akko, Sucy y Lotte, representadas con el rojo; Diana, Hanna y Bárbara, representadas con el azul; y Amanda, Jasminka y Constanze, representadas con el verde; no podían evitar hablar sobre las nuevas estudiantes y las expectativas que tenían sobre ellas. Puesto que más de alguna podría llegar a tener el potencial que tenía la alumna nueva del año anterior.

Sí, después de lo sucedido, Akko se había ganado el respeto de muchos dentro del mundo mágico; ya no la consideraban la chica tonta e inexperta, irresponsable y terca que la consideraban antes. Hasta la propia profesora Finnelan había pedido disculpas a la chica por su comportamiento hacia ella al principio. Ya no la hostigaban ni denigraba nadie; principalmente porque, si lo hacían, no tardarían en recibir un duro sermón por parte de la chica británica de cabellos verdes que la mayoría confundía con rubio. Porque sí, Akko y Diana habían desarrollado un lazo bastante fuerte, todos lo notaban y lo admitían. Parecía como si se necesitaran la una a la otra, a pesar de que en clases casi nunca se mantenían juntas, durante sus momentos libres siempre las veías pegadas. Nadie se explicaba el porqué, y nadie quería cuestionar.

La hora citada se aproximaba y todas las alumnas se empezaron a aglomerar en el lugar en donde se realizaba la ceremonia de apertura.

-¡Que emoción! -gritó Akko mientras se acercaban -, nuevo año, nuevas alumnas, nuevas amigas por conocer.

-Nuevo posibles conejillos de indias -dijo Sucy de la nada.

-No pensarás hacerle eso a las chicas nuevas, ¿verdad? -dijo Lotte con un tono de preocupación, pues sabía que Sucy sí era capaz de eso.

-Pues claro -dijo asustando a Lotte -, desde que Akko es más consciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor me es más difícil conseguir que se trague una de mis pociones.

Ninguna de las demás puso atención a lo que la chica decía; prefirieron ignorarlo, Akko más que ignorarlo por voluntad propia, no le prestó atención porque estaba muy entusiasmada viendo a todas sus nuevas compañeras.

-Bien nuevo año -dijo entusiasmada -, ¡sorpréndenos!

Todas empezaron a soltar una risa disimulada, incluso Diana. Llegaron al punto de reunión y se sentaron.

-¿Qué les pareció tan gracioso? -preguntó la peli castaña al sentarse.

-Es que yo, en lo, personal dudo haya algo que sorprenda este año -dijo Hanna aún sonriendo.

-Es cierto -corroboró Bárbara -. Desde lo que pasó el año pasado, dudo que haya algo capaz de sorprendernos, a ti o a cualquiera.

De repente, el centro del escenario empezó a brillar de color verde, recordando a todas las presentes la entrada a último minuto de Akko de la vez anterior. Del centro del lugar salió disparado, pero frenando a menos de dos metros del suelo, algo, más bien, alguien. Todas se quedaron asombradas viendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo la tonalidad verde de las Líneas Ley y cómo, mientras se dispersaba el color, extendió dos pares de enormes alas de mariposa de color marrón con detalles circulares en negro, dando la impresión que eran enormes ojos.

Con aquel aleteo delicado y suave característico de una mariposa, empezó a descender, dando lugar a que la gente viera mejor a la chica que estaba llamando la atención de todas. Era una chica con piel verde oliva, de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda; tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que se podían notar sus largas y gruesas pestañas; sus labios eran, al igual que sus pestañas, gruesos y con una tonalidad rosada que parecía más bien producto de algún labial. Al tocar el suelo, se podía calcular que tenía la misma altura que Akko, quizá un poco más alta.

Todas las alumnas, en especial las nuevas, se quedaron asombradas al verla caer de manera tan delicada con esas hermosas alas en su espalda, que al dejar de revolotear bajaron y se mezclaron convirtiéndose en una capa de iguales características. Muchas se acercaron a verla, querían preguntarle cientos de cosas; entre ellas la misma Akko, pero fue detenida rápidamente por las demás. La chica no puso atención, sacó de su bolsillo un celular con un cable de auriculares conectado, detuvo la música y se retiró los auriculares rojos con un extraño símbolo en ellos que las chicas que lo vieron lo definían como una "Y" de cabeza.

Cuando vio a todas las chicas alrededor suyo, sólo bajó la cabeza e hizo un gesto difícil de explicar que parecía que era de molestia o incomodidad. Rápidamente, interrumpió la profesora Finnelan para separarlas.

-Bueno señoritas, estamos en medio de algo importante así que tranquilas. Si quieren hablar con la señorita... -se quedó callada por un momento - Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Poios? Egó? -dijo la chica confundiendo a la profesora.

-Si quieren hablar con ella será un otro momento, ahora todas regresen a sus lugares -las chicas obedecieron y se fueron, dejando a la chica sola en el centro -. Usted también, señorita.

-Nai! -dijo, y se retiró.

* * *

La ceremonia fue como siempre, y el resto del día había transcurrido tranquilo. Al final de éste, Diana se encontraba caminando por los pasillos; regresaba de una charla con la directora, que le había pedido si podía ayudar a controlar a las nuevas estudiantes. Cuando se acercaba a su dormitorio, escuchó voces provenientes del pasillo de dormitorios de al lado.

-Ya deja de hablar en ese idioma que no entendemos -decían las voces.

Se acercó a ver, eran dos estudiantes hablando, más bien hostigando, a la chica de las alas de mariposa.

-Sólo queremos que nos enseñes varias cosas, ¿sí? -dijo una acercándose y arrinconándola.

-Meínete makriá, gia chári sas -respondió ella con tono de molestia.

-Déjenla tranquila -dijo Diana interrumpiendo abruptamente -. No entenderán lo que ella dice, pero es más que obvio que la están incomodando. A demás, ya es tarde y deberían estar todas las estudiantes en sus habitaciones.

Una de ellas le iba a recriminar, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de quién se trataba y, sin decir nada, se retiraron ambas.

-Den chreiazómoun ti voítheiá sas -dijo la chica cuando las otras se alejaban-, tha boroúsa na ta afairéso mónoi mou.

-Lamento decepcionarte -Diana hablaba con su típica frialdad y con sus brazos cruzados -; pero yo tampoco entiendo lo que dices.

-Ah, perdón -eso sorprendió a la peli verde -dije, que no necesitaba tu ayuda, podía quitarlas de encima mío por mi cuenta.

-Así que sí hablas español. Pero no importa, sino las detenía yo, ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Las ibas a matar? -Dirigió su mirada a la mano derecha de la chica, que sostenía un cuchillo de caza.

-No a matar -respondió guardando el cuchillo en una liga en su pierna -, sólo a asustar lo suficiente como para que se fueran de aquí.

-¿Y si seguían insistiendo?

-Las dañaría un poco -dijo sonriendo, lo cual consternó a Diana -. No se cómo te educaron a ti, pero a mí me enseñaron que cuando tus palabras y tu actuar no dejan las cosas en claro, la violencia siempre arregla todo.

"¿Qué clase de educación recibió esta chica?" pensó Diana, pero sólo respondió:

-No seas tonta, la violencia sólo trae más violencia.

-Y entre más violencia mejor, ¿no?

"En serio, qué clase de educación recibiste". Diana estaba muy consternada ante esa actitud.

-Perdón -soltó la chica de la nada y con una sonrisa -, estaba bromeando, tranquila.

"¿Hablar de matar gente es una broma para ti?" Ahora se le notaba molesta.

-Me doy cuenta que no me he presentado; mi nombre es Jessenia Gios tou Josif, vengo de Grecia, más concreto del sur de Atenas.

"¿Grecia? Por eso nadie entiende lo que dice, si se la pasa hablando en griego".

-Y yo ya sé quién eres -ahora Diana en vez de molesta estaba confundida -. Eres Diana Cavendish, heredera de los Cavendish, alumna más destacada de Luna Nova, y una de las "New Nine Witches" que detuvieron aquel misil -"cierto, de ahí ha de conocerme", pensó Diana -pero ¿y las otras 8 dónde están?

Diana empezó a pensar mal de ella, no era normal que supiera tanto y encima preguntara por las demás, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Ellas están es sus respectivas habitaciones -respondió de espaldas -si quieres hablar con ellas tendrá que ser mañana.

-Ya veo -respondió Jessenia abriendo la puerta de la habitación a un lado de ella -. Parece que no me aburriré.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada -y entró.

Diana regresó pensando en una sola cosa: "¿Gios to? ¿En dónde he escuchado ese apellido antes?". Le sonaba familiar, pero no daba por qué. Aunque no importaba del todo, esa chica tenía un cuchillo y hablaba de dañar gente como si fuera algo de todos los días; simplemente, algo no le agradaba en esa chica.


	2. El clan sin apellido

**Cap. 2: El clan sin apellido**

-Deberíamos decirle algo, no quiero que nos ignore todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Bromeas? Dijo que no la molestáramos.

Jessenia podía escuchar perfectamente lo que sus compañeras de cuarto decían, a pesar de que ellas pensaban que se había dormido. Adaptarse a ellas iba a ser difícil.

Cuando entró por primera vez en la habitación, no tardaron en lanzarse encima suya y empezar a hacerle preguntas incómodas y manosear su capa; no era necesario ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ellas no tenían ninguna conexión con la magia. Cuando llegó le dijeron que podía tomar la cama que quisiera, y eligió la individual sólo con el fin de rodearla con una carpa azul y poner un letrero que decía "Μην ενοχλείτε", en la entrada (les explicó que ahí decía "No molestar"). Escuchaba a las chicas hablar y en sus voces notaba cierto entusiasmo que le recordaba a sus tiempos de infancia. Decidió salir y hablarles.

-A ver -dijo saliendo de la carpa -, ustedes son Elizabeth y Emily, ¿verdad?

-Ya te dije que me digas Lizzy -respondió Elizabeth, ella era una chica que venía del norte de Canadá, a pesar de que sus rasgos físicos eran más parecidos al estereotipo latino; con piel morena, cabello marrón oscuro largo y ojos marrones.

-Y a mí llámame Milly - dijo Emily, ella era canadiense al igual que la otra chica, pero sus rasgos eran más europeos; con cabello rubio cobrizo, tez blanca y ojos marrones claro.

-No tengo suficiente confianza en ustedes como para llamarlas así -dijo acercándose a la mesa de noche con los libros de las clases que iba a tomar.

\- ¿Cómo nos podemos ganar su confianza? -preguntó Elizabeth algo dolida por la afirmación.

"Primero que nada, no me trates de 'usted' como si fuera tu superior". Pensó.

-Ustedes no tienen ninguna conexión con la magia, ¿no es así? -preguntó tomando un libro de los que estaban ahí.

-Sí, así es -respondió Emily.

-téleia -dijo Jessenia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lo cual confundió a las chicas -. Miren, cada bruja tiene una especialidad, algún tipo de magia en el que es especialmente buena -tomó otro libro y se acercó a las chicas -. Todas las que estudian aquí, y ya saben usar magia, tiene un punto fuerte, incluyéndome. Sí quieren, les puedo enseñar a usar la magia en la que me especializo -las chicas sonrieron y asintieron ante lo dicho -. Pero -eso les quitó la sonrisa -, deben hacer algo por mí primero.

\- ¿Qué es? -preguntó Emily algo atemorizada.

Jessenia le entregó a cada una un libro de los que llevaba. A Elizabeth le dio el libro de la clase de Farmacéuticos Mágicos; a Emily el libro que utilizan en Magia Moderna, que fue recién publicado hace un par de meses; aunque casi nadie usaba el físico, preferían la versión en digital.

-Pongan atención a lo que le voy a pedir a cada una, porque sólo lo diré una vez.

* * *

" _Los guerreros de Esparta son la excusa que el pueblo griego pone para negarse al uso de magia, debido a que fueron guerreros inigualables que no usaban más que su ingenio, fuerza y voluntad para destacar; razón por la que las familias dedicadas a la magia en dicho lugar son muy pocas. Las historias cuentan que se les ofreció recibir ayuda por parte brujas experimentadas y ellos se negaron por diversas razones. (…) Una vez vista esta parte de su historia, nos dedicaremos a ver la historia actual de Grecia con respecto a la magia._ "

Diana soltó un suspiro al leer esto; el libro que estaba leyendo pertenecía a la serie "La Historia Mágica De...", que se dedicaba a contar todo sobre la magia en diversos países. Quiso estudiar la historia de Grecia esperando que tuviera algo que solucionara sus dudas. Pero se decepcionó al ver que, mientras que la historia mágica de Gran Bretaña era tan extensa que tenía que ser separada en tres volúmenes de poco más de 1000 páginas cada uno, la de Grecia era un libro de no más 250 páginas, ya iba por la página 102 y lo único relevante que vio, fue que las familias con magia en el país son tan escasas que la mayoría de los habitantes piensan que no existen.

Ya aburrida de leer todo eso, decidió dirigirse al índice al final del libro y ver los títulos para encontrar alguno que pueda tener relación con los 'Gios to'. Al principio no había nada que llamara la atención realmente; pero los últimos tres títulos le interesaron: "Industrias Lyria", "Fuerza Gamma" y "El clan sin apellido". Este último en especial; así que fue directo a la página donde empezaba.

" _ **El clan sin apellido:**_

 _El clan sin apellido es la familia de magos griegos más importante e imponente en toda su historia. Es la única que recibe respetos por parte de los habitantes comunes del país e incluso, son respetados y reconocidos por brujas de todo el mundo._

 _Normalmente, son pocos los que conocen de la existencia, importancia y superioridad de dicha familia. Debido a que la magia en su país está muy poco extendida, prefieren mantenerse en las sombras, trabajando para otras familias importantes dentro del mundo mágico._

 _Una de las principales razones por las que esta familia recibe el status de importante, imponente, respetable y superior, es por la antigua leyenda de 'El Juego de la Muerte'. Dicha leyenda es transmitida de generación en generación. Los mismos miembros de la familia afirman que no es una leyenda, sino un hecho verídico que explica la superioridad como clan de su familia._

 _A continuación, les contaremos la leyenda de 'El juego de la Muerte', tal y como la cuentan los miembros de la..._ "

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo? -Una vos salió de la nada, asustando a la chica y haciendo que se desconcentrara de su lectura. Cuando dirigió su vista, se topó con un par de ojos rojos mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Akko? -Dijo Diana aún sorprendida de no haberse dado cuenta que ella estaba a la par suya.

\- ¡Hola! -dijo la japonesa sentándose a la par de la británica -. Casi no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras, ¿por qué no me has hablado?

-Bueno... -Diana se sentía un poco avergonzada por la forma en la que Akko le habló -Sabes que me delegaron para controlar a las nuevas estudiantes, y como hubo un recorrido inicial para ellas tuve que acompañarlas.

\- ¿En serio? -Diana sabía que Akko estaba consciente de eso, por lo que no entendía la sorpresa de la chica -. No será que estás queriendo juntarte más con una de las nuevas y por eso me dejas de lado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Ahora estaba más confundida; en especial por que, hasta ahora, Akko no se había interesado tanto porque Diana no pasara tiempo con ella. En el año pasado estudiaban juntas y se mantenían cerca durante los tiempos libres, pero no se quejaba por no estar por un día que no se hablaran. Muy probablemente el hecho de haber pasado más de 2 meses sin verse y que su tía tirara todas las cartas que llegaban que no fueran de alguien "importante", había afectado en alguna medida.

-Con las chicas te vimos mientras daban el recorrido -respondió la chica con su típico entusiasmo -Amanda dijo que te notó muy atenta a una de las chicas. Creo que dijo que llevaba cinta púrpura.

Con explicar el color de la cinta entendió de qué estaba hablando. Durante el recorrido a la escuela no quitó los ojos de encima de Jessenia, que iba junto a sus compañeras de cuarto conversando. Sentía que, si no le mantenía un ojo encima, algo malo iba a pasar. La chica llevaba su uniforme, pero en la cinta llevaba el cuchillo de caza que Diana había visto la tarde anterior. Y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue que llevaba su varita de la escuela, pero al lado contrario, iba una varita de madera. Un tipo de varita antiguo que muy pocas usaban en la actualidad; hay quienes dicen que las varitas alargadas de madera antiguas eran más efectivas que las actuales, se imaginaba que la familia de Jessenia pensaba de esa manera como para darle esa varita a su hija.

-Ah... Sí. Esa chica me la topé ayer, y digamos que no me dio una buena primera impresión.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hizo algo malo el primer día? Ese debe ser un nuevo récord, ni yo podría superar algo así -dijo la chica sonriendo; Diana sólo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario.

\- No necesariamente algo malo -dijo calmándose -en teoría no hizo nada fuera de las reglas de la escuela.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién fue?

-Es la chica de las alas de mariposa; un par de nuevas alumnas estaban hostigándola y ella se puso en guardia sacando un cuchillo de caza, de no ser porque intervine, seguro que las hubiese atacado.

\- ¡¿Eh?! -la japonesa parecía muy sorprendida ante tal hecho -. ¡Las amenazó con un cuchillo y eso no va en contra de las reglas!

-Baja la vos, estamos en la biblioteca.

-Lo siento.

La británica soltó un suspiro.

-No llegó a amenazarlas, sólo desenvainó el arma. Revisando las reglas, me di cuenta de que no mencionan nada acerca de la posesión y uso de armas. Pero, aun así, esa chica en serio que no me agrada, por eso le ponía tanta atención durante el recorrido. Temía que fuese a hacer algo malo.

\- ¿No confías en mí? Eso duele.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a la persona que habló. Sentada justo en frente de ellas estaba Jessenia, apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha mientras con la otra jugaba con un bolígrafo, viéndolas a ambas con una sonrisa ladeada.

Se levantaron rápidamente, con un rostro de sorpresa; pero no una buena sorpresa, una desagradable.

\- ¿D-Desde cuando estás tú aquí? -preguntó Diana aún sorprendida.

-Yo llegué antes que tú -dijo la chica poniéndose de pie -. Llegaste y te sentaste aquí sin pedirme permiso. Me pareció grosero, pero lo dejé pasar porque se me apetecía.

"Tiene que estar mintiendo". Pensó ante tal afirmación. Estuvo ahí sentada por más de una hora y en ningún momento sintió su presencia. Volteo a ver a Akko y notó que ella también estaba confundida, si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí lo hubiese mencionado.

Se generó un silencio muy largo e incómodo, mientras Jessenia tomaba sus cosas y cerraba los libros que tenía en la mesa. Los tomó y se dirigió a guardarlos a sus respectivos estantes. Cuando se alejó, la tensión se bajó. Las chicas se vieron y sólo pudieron sonreír; más que por alegría o porque fuera gracioso, eso era una risa algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -dijo Amanda entrando en la escena junto con Constanze.

-Nada verdaderamente importante -dijo Diana ya calmada -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te venía a avisar que la directora te está buscando -dijo acercándose a la mesa y viendo el libro que leía Diana -. ¿Por qué estás leyendo "La Historia Mágica de: Grecia"?

-Por nada que te importe -dijo con su típica frialdad, tomando el libro y empezando a caminar.

\- ¿A dónde vas? -dijo Akko tomándola del brazo.

-A guardar el libro –dijo Diana confundida.

-Yo lo guardo por ti –tomó el libro y soltó a la chica -. Tú ve a ver qué quiere la directora.

-Gracias –respondió para despedirse y salir.

Cuando salió, se dirigió directamente a la oficina. Sabía que muy probablemente iba a ser para pedirle que ayudara en algo más además del control de las alumnas. Luego de unos minutos caminando llegó y entró pidiendo permiso, para encontrar que la directora no estaba sola. Con ella estaba la profesora Fineland, la profesora Du Nord (a pesar de que ella decía que la llamaran Chariot, sus modales y la admiración que le tenía a la susodicha no se lo permitían) y una nueva profesora que Diana nunca en su vida había visto.

-Buenas tardes Diana –dijo la directora -; disculpa que te molestemos en este momento, pero queríamos pedirte un favor. Primero que nada, te presento a Amara Weber –señaló a la profesora nueva -. Ella será la profesora de "Defensa Mágica".

"¿Defensa Mágica?" Diana ya había escuchado que iban a agregar esa clase. Era algo así como clases de defensa personal, pero con el uso de magia.

-Sí, y quisiera que tú me ayudaras –dijo la profesora Weber.

-Ayudarla en qué sentido –preguntó la británica.

-Verá señorita Cavendish –dijo la profesora Fineland -. Hemos estado asignando ayudantes para las clases, pedimos a alumnas que se destaquen en esa área para que ayuden a entrenar a las nuevas estudiantes. Hemos hablado con chicas como la señorita von Braunschbank para magia moderna o la señorita Manbavaran para farmacéuticos mágicos. Pero no conocemos a ninguna que se destaque en defensa mágica. Por lo que…

-De hecho –dijo la nueva maestra, interrumpiendo de manera muy abrupta -, hay alguien que podría funcionar mejor.

-Profesora Weber –dijo Chariot acercándose a su nueva compañera –ya lo habíamos discutido; no podemos asignar a una nueva estudiante a la que sólo desea por su nombre a ayudarla.

\- ¡No saben lo que ese nombre conlleva! –gritó.

Diana levantó la mano e hizo un sonido con la garganta para pedir la palabra. La nueva profesora parecía muy segura de que esa chica de la que hablaba era la asistente perfecta. Algo en su interior le decía que ya sabía de quién estaba hablando.

-Disculpe que las interrumpa. Primero, por supuesto que acepto ser la ayudante de la profesora Weber, la defensa mágica no será mi fuerte, pero conozco lo suficiente –se inclinó hacia adelante para mostrar respeto ante su nueva maestra -. Segundo, por casualidad, la chica de la que habla no se trata de la señorita Jessenia Gios to Josif.

\- ¿La conoces? –preguntó la nueva.

-Me he topado con ella, sí. Pero quisiera que me dijera qué tiene de especial el nombre de dicha chica cómo para que sólo con leerlo ya crea que conoce el tema. ¿El apellido 'Gios to' tiene algún peso en ello?

-Tiene demasiado peso –respondió con frialdad, muy parecida a la de Diana a la hora de hablar. Pero esta incluía un tono seguro y firme en lo que decía -, el hecho de que la chica sea griega lo confirma. Y te equivocas en algo –esa frase dejó confundida a Diana -, 'Gios to' no es un apellido. Esa chica no tiene apellido.

Con sólo decir la última frase, Diana entendió a qué se enfrentaba. Cuando entró a la academia, el hecho de llevar el apellido Cavendish hizo que muchas maestras la pusieran por encima de las demás sin pensarlo mucho; pero ninguna había defendido la postura de superioridad con la firmeza con la que lo hacía la nueva maestra sólo con la mirada. Lo que decía no parecían tonterías, verdaderamente pensaba que Jessenia era una conocedora, no, una experta en el tema; por primera vez vio a una maestra poniendo a una de sus compañeras por encima suyo, y no dudando, sino con convicción. Ahora sentía que esa chica en serio no le agradaba, y que nunca lo haría.

* * *

-¡Wow! –Akko gritaba con mucho entusiasmo, sin importarle el fastidiar a las que pasaban por ahí, ahora que había más estudiantes, los pasillos ya no se veían muy vacíos -, ¿de verdad tu mamá es alguien así de importante?

-Por supuesto –respondió Jessenia mientras le entregaba su cuchillo a Constanze con mucho cuidado, en los ojos de la alemana se veía un brillo que ninguna de sus amigas había visto nunca, y todo porque reconoció que el cuchillo de Jessenia era un producto de Industrias Lyria y ahora lo tenía en sus manos -. Mi madre es directora general y fundadora de Industrias Lyria, la única compañía de armamentística mágica en el mundo.

Constanze admiraba el cuchillo después de sacarlo de su vaina de cuero marrón. El cabo era cilíndrico de estamina teñida de blanco, con un pomo de acero en el inferior y de cerca de 12 centímetros de largo; con el logo de la empresa a forma de virola. La guarda era de acero, con una forma que imitaba a la guarda de una espada, con cada lado de cerca de 3 centímetros, se unía a la hoja con una cubierta de acero de 2 centímetros que cubría la base de ésta. La hoja era de cerca de 25 centímetros de acero al cromo 5160; afilada en ambos lados dejando una especie de camino en el centro, pues los filos eran muy prominentes; el centro estaba bañado en oro y tenía grabado el nombre "Jessenia" en letra bromello. Si su madre era fundadora de la empresa, tenía sentido que le fabricara un arma especialmente hecha para ella. Contanze había escuchado de la tecnología armamentística de Lyria. Había soñado con tener una de sus armas en su poder, al fin tenía una en sus manos, desgraciadamente no era suya. Y en su mente sentía que nunca tendría una propia, pues son muy buenas, pero muy costosas. A demás que sólo se venden a ejércitos, departamentos de policía y otros lugares y personas que, tras una exhaustiva investigación, se les autorizaba su uso; no se las daban a cualquiera y no creía tener aún lo necesario para ser una usuaria autorizada.

-Una pregunta -dijo Amanda con una sonrisa un tanto pícara -, si en serio tu madre maneja una empresa tan grande, tu familia tiene mucho dinero, ¿verdad? Y una casa muy lujosa también.

-Nuestra casa se encuentra en la cima de una montaña -respondió intentando quitarle el cuchillo a la pequeña ingeniera, quien se negaba a regresarlo -; y somos dueños de toda la montaña en sí -Amanda se mostraba muy sorprendida, y Akko aún más -. A demás de dueños de unas 100 hectáreas de bosque adyacente con un lago en su interior -al fin logró quitarle el cuchillo y la vaina a Constaze y lo guardó; la alemana sólo puso cara de resignación, molesta de que le quitara su ilusión.

\- ¿Sólo el trabajo de tu madre les dio todo eso? -dijo Akko casi a gritos.

-Claro que no, mi papá también ayudó en ello.

-Pues un día de estos nos invitas a tu casa-dijo Amanda poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Pero Jessenia la ignoró.

Las tres chicas de detuvieron en seco al ver que la chica griega se quedaba estática viendo por la ventana del pasillo.

-Ese tipo no debería estar aquí -dijo casi susurrando, las chicas se mostraban confundidas -. Regresen a sus habitaciones, y hagan lo que hagan no me sigan -Jessenia empezó a correr hacia el pasillo de salida.

\- ¡Antes de que te vayas! -gritó Akko a la chica de lejos sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto - ¡¿A qué se dedica tu padre?!

\- ¡Él es asesino! ¡Más bien sicario! -gritó abandonando el lugar.

Akko abrió con fuerza los ojos, muy sorprendida; Amanda sólo se empezó a reír; Constanze se mostraba indiferente, se veía las manos recordando lo que se sentía tener el cuchillo.

-Esta chica resultó saliendo bromista -dijo Amanda calmando su risa y empezando a caminar, Constanze la siguió y Akko se quedó parada.

-Lo que dijo, ¿era una broma? -dijo a sí misma, por alguna razón, sentía que Jessenia estaba diciendo la verdad.


	3. Magia de combate Batalla 1 - Temor

**Cap. 3: Magia de Combate; batalla 1 - Temor**

-Parece que ya terminamos -Bárbara se veía muy cansada, a ella y Hannah les habían pedido ayuda para que vigilaran que todas las estudiantes estuviesen en sus habitaciones y ya habían recorrido toda la escuela para asegurarse que no hubiese ninguna vagando por ahí. Estaban exhaustas.

-Sí, regresemos -respondió Hannah apenas respirando.

Regresaban a su habitación, cuando pasaron por enfrente del jardín, Bárbara volteó la vista al exterior, buscando encontrar paz en el atardecer. Pero lo único que vio fue a una chica parada en el centro del campo, una chica con cinta púrpura, una varita de madera en la parte izquierda de su cinta y un anillo plateado en su mano derecha con el que jugaba; justo enfrente de ella, al otro lado del campo, había un hombre de como 1.90 de alto, fornido, calvo y que cuya cara de maleante demostraba odio hacia la chica que tenía enfrente. Rápidamente jaló a su compañera detrás de una columna y le indicó que no hiciera ruido. Ambas se asomaron a ver a las dos personas.

-Escucha chiquita -dijo el hombre apretando los dientes -. No me importa que seas una niña, mi corazón es de piedra. Si no me dices en dónde carajos puedo encontrar a ese idiota que supongo ha de ser tu hermano, voy a arrancarte los brazos.

\- ¿En serio? -la vos de la chica demostraba demasiada indiferencia o hasta sarcasmo al hablar, parecía que el hecho de que un hombre que lucía mucho más fuerte que ella la estuviera amenazando le parecía un chiste.

El hombre se molestó demasiado ante el comentario. Hannah no tardó en comentar en vos baja que se trataba de la chica de quien les había hablado Diana, se llamaba Jessenia si mal no recordaba. Decidieron quedarse a verla, si ella había despertado un mal augurio en Diana era necesario que la vigilaran para aclararle las cosas a su amiga. El hombre era un completo desconocido, parecía que había entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Mira, monte inútil -dijo Jessenia agachándose y recogiendo una piedra que estaba a la par suya -. Aunque me encantaría pelear contigo por... 2 minutos, supongo; no tengo tiempo como para desperdiciarlo en un tarado como tú -sacó un pañuelo de la nada y envolvió la piedra en él -. Por lo que acabemos con esto rápido, ¿te parece?

El hombre se veía extremadamente molesto; sin dudarlo ni un poco, sacó dos dagas y empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la chica. Ella sólo sacó su varita de madera, la puso sobre el pañuelo con la piedra y susurró algo.

Inmediatamente después, el hombre se detuvo en seco, ambas dagas cayeron al suelo mientras él sólo se llevaba una mano al pecho. Su mirada cambió de manera brusca, en vez de mostrar odio ahora mostraba terror, dolor, desesperación, con los ojos puestos directamente en el rostro de la chica.

Hannah hizo un pequeño grito casi mudo, escondiéndose detrás de la columna con una mano tapando su boca, se veía muy asustada, más bien aterrorizada. Tras prestar un poco de atención, Bárbara descubrió que fue lo que espantó a su amiga. La piedra que Jessenia había puesto en el pañuelo ahora palpitaba, y por debajo se empezó a manchar de color rojo, tiñendo así la mano de la chica y dejando que un poco del líquido rojo cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Q-qué ha-haz hech-cho? -dijo el hombre con horror en sus ojos.

-Dijiste que tenías corazón de piedra -la voz de la chica sonaba fría, macabra; era la voz de una psicópata -. Yo sólo me aseguré de que lo dijeras en serio.

Él cayó muerto. Y la mirada de Jessenia se dirigió directamente hacia Bárbara. Acercándose a ella.

La chica del equipo azul quería correr, pero no podía. Les gritaba internamente a sus piernas que huyeran los más rápido que pudieran, pero no respondían, el terror era demasiado; nada de lo que había vivido antes se comparaba con esto; sentía que iba a morir, que presenció algo que no debía y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias. Cada vez veía como se acercaba más y más, con el pañuelo aún en la mano y la mirada vacía.

Fue abandonada de su trance en el momento en que sintió que una mano la tomaba y la jalaba con fuerzas y la llevaba corriendo lejos del lugar. Hannah había reaccionado.

-! Debemos informar esto de inmediato ¡-gritó la chica, logrando que su amiga al fin reaccionara y empezara a correr a consciencia. Llegaron al pasillo y ambas voltearon a ver, nadie las seguía. Cuando regresaron la vista hacia adelante una potente luz las hizo detenerse, y estaban de nuevo en el pasillo contiguo al jardín. Pero ni el cuerpo ni la chica estaban en él.

Completamente confundidas, empezaron a caminar en él, lo cruzaron y tomaron un pasillo diferente del anterior, luego de unos metros caminado, giraron con mucho cuidado a la derecha, de nuevo la luz, y otra vez en el jardín. Pero esta vez había un letrero en el interior de éste. Al acercarse lo leyeron: Καλώς ήλθατε στο αιώνιο δάσος, προσπαθώντας να φύγει.

Y debajo una traducción: Bienvenidas al bosque eterno, suerte intentando salir.

* * *

Faltaba una hora y media para que iniciaran las clases, pero Diana ya estaba caminando por los pasillos, intentaba mantenerse seria, pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada. Sus compañeras no habían regresado a su habitación en toda la noche; al principio pensó que llegaban tarde por que se quedaron descansando en algún lugar después de dar la vuelta a toda la academia, posiblemente que se habían quedado dormidas ahí. Pensó que llegarían en la noche y se acostó esperando que así fuera. Pero despertó antes de lo normal y notó que ellas no estaban, así que decidió salir a buscarlas.

No sólo todo lo que estaba pasando con las nuevas y los trabajos que le asignaban ya la tenían un tanto estresada, ahora tenía que buscarlas y no podía evitar sentir que algo malo les había pasado. Estuvo caminando por un buen rato, viendo por los pasillos y en algunos salones, su preocupación aumentaba y sentía que tenía que ir a informarlo a alguna maestra. Justo cuando estaba por un pasillo que conectaba con algunas habitaciones, pudo ver como las dos chicas salían de un lado, andando con completo cuidado y viendo a varias direcciones.

-¡Diana! -gritaron ambas al verla y salieron corriendo hacia ella, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya tenía a sus dos compañeras abrazándola y llorando encima suyo.

\- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes? Me tenían preocupada -dijo ignorando lo incómodo que era tenerlas así, pues las había encontrado y se sentía calmada como para recriminarles.

\- ¡Nos encerró! -dijo Hannah aún a gritos pero calmando un poco su llanto.

\- ¡Mató a alguien y luego nos encerró en un laberinto por tres días! -dijo Bárbara llorando con fuerza.

\- ¿Las encerró? ¿Quién hizo...? -la pregunta se cortó cuando se dio cuenta de algo - ¿tres días?

-Sí, nos tomó casi tres días salir de ahí -ahora Hannah ya se había calmado un poco, Bárbara empezaba a relajarse.

-Chicas... -Diana se veía muy sorprendida, se dio cuenta de lo que pasó y, quién lo haya hecho, puede ser un peligro muy grande -Ustedes sólo estuvieron desaparecidas por una noche.

El llanto se detuvo y el silencio reinó por unos segundos. Cuando ya se había tornado incómodo, Hannah respondió.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?

* * *

Era difícil concentrarse, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza y le costaba poner atención en clases. Luego de que se encontrara con las chicas y ellas le contaran todo lo ocurrido fueron al punto en donde habían visto a Jessenia asesinar a ese hombre. No había nada, pero poniendo atención al pasto pudo notar pequeñas manchas rojas en el punto donde decían que ella había estado parada. No podía creer lo que le dijeron, primero que nada, una bruja usando magia para matar a alguien no era algo muy común, y mucho menos una que no tenía más de 17 años; además, ellas aseguraron que estuvieron por tres días intentando escapar del "bosque eterno", ya había escuchado de eso, pero pensaba que era alguna maldición que sólo se aplicaba en bosques; pero lograr replicar eso en un edificio y hacer que el tiempo avance de manera tan distinta dentro de él era algo que nunca se imaginó que una bruja actual podría hacer. Los hechizos que manipulan el tiempo y el espacio son magia muy avanzada, ni siquiera su madre podía llegar a ese nivel. Se imaginaba que Jessenia era buena para la magia, que seguro pertenecía al "clan sin apellido" y que por eso la nueva profesora le tenía respeto. Pero ¿matar a alguien y luego encerrar a dos chicas que sólo estaban en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado con magia tan avanzada era algo que le enseñó su familia? Y si en realidad mató a ese hombre, ¿por qué sólo se limitó a encerrarlas y no las mató a ellas también?

En serio que no quería pensar en ello, les pidió a sus amigas que descansaran en la habitación y que no le contaran a nadie. Para decirle eso a la directora necesitaban pruebas de que Jessenia lo había hecho, pero lo único que tenían era unas vagas manchas en el pasto que podrían ser por una estudiante que se lastimó; necesitaba algo más.

La clase de Leyes de la profesora Lukic estaba por terminar y ella apenas había puesto atención; igual, seguro no había dicho nada que no supiera ya, pero se sentía mal haber desperdiciado esa clase.

La siguiente clase era Defensa Mágica, y ella tenía que estar antes para recibir las indicaciones de la profesora, por lo que pidió permiso y se retiró.

La clase era en el patio exterior y la maestra ya estaba ahí, pero esperaba a que terminaran las clases de Vuelo con Escoba. Se colocó junto a ella y esperó; ella le dio las indicaciones, pero a penas las escuchó; no podía quitar su vista de Jessenia, que estaba entre las nuevas recibiendo explicaciones de cómo volar; algunas no lograban elevarse mucho; ella llegó alto, pero no se podía mantener estable, se tambaleaba mucho sobre la escoba.

"Puede sacarle el corazón a una persona sin abrirle el pecho, pero no puede volar una escoba". No era normal que se burlara de esa manera de alguien, pero con ella quiso hacer una excepción. La maestra le terminó de explicar y se quedaron calladas viendo a las nuevas. Se hizo un silencio muy largo que hizo que Diana se sintiera un poco incómoda; después del altercado del día anterior resultaba raro tener que trabajar con ella. Parecía que nada iba a poder romper la tensión, hasta que un grito se oyó y una chica descontrolada pasó volando sobre su escoba enfrente de ellas.

-¡Milly! ¡No te sueltes! –Se oyó gritar a una de las alumnas que apenas y se había elevado a un metro del suelo.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios lo haría?! –Gritó la chica muy asustada.

Diana entendió que la escoba se había salido de control, muy probablemente estaba dañada y no se habían dado cuenta. Para que te pase eso tienes que tener la perfecta combinación entre muy mala suerte y un talento para el vuelo peor que el de Akko. Incluso Akko podría controlar una situación así, ahora ya había mejorado y podía volar a una velocidad moderada; pero esa chica era nueva y nunca había volado, tenía que ayudarla.

O al menos eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque pasó otra alumna volando a toda velocidad frente a ella cuando se dirigía a pedir una escoba. No necesitó mucho tiempo para notar quién era; Jessenia volaba hacia su compañera, pero no se tambaleaba sentada; ella estaba de pie sobre su escoba, con los brazos extendidos para darse equilibro, parecía estar surfeando.

La chica descontrolada estaba muy asustada, con los ojos cerrados y girando en todas direcciones esperando no chocarse con nada. Su compañera de cuarto se acercaba y giraba hacia donde ella fuera con una precisión y habilidad impresionante. En medio del vuelo, colocó sus dedos pulgar e índice en su boca y silbó.

\- ¡Emily, tienes que soltarte! –gritó después de silbar.

\- ¡Bromeas ¿verdad?! ¡No me pienso soltar! –Sin darse cuenta cómo, ya estaba a casi setenta metros del suelo. Todas las veían expectantes desde el suelo, esperando a que no les pasara nada malo. Diana sólo podía observar el vuelo de Jessenia, impresionada por el nivel de destreza con el que volaba, hasta que notó que una mancha marrón se dirigía hacia la chica, sin duda se trataba de la capa que llevaba la griega al entrar a la academia.

-¡Milly, confía en mí! –La otra chica, al oír esto, se dio cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, tenía que confiar en su compañera, al fin y al cabo, ella sabía más de todo esto y seguro que sabía cómo actuar. Así que se soltó.

La escoba siguió por inercia hacia delante y Emily caía de espaldas. Cuando Jessenia llegó al mismo punto desde el que su compañera se había dejado caer, saltó de la escoba y empezó a caer. Al contrario de la otra chica, ella caía recta viendo al suelo. Por la velocidad que llevaba, sobrepasó a Emily.

Diana sólo pudo quedarse sin hacer ni decir nada; mientras veía como Jessenia, en plena caída rotaba su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y reducir significativamente su velocidad; logró tomar con ambos brazos a su compañera y, en ese preciso instante, la capa la interceptó, se colocó por sí sola en el cuerpo de su portadora y extendió sus alas empujando con la fuerza suficiente como para detener la caída de ambas a poco menos de cinco metros del suelo; todo eso en aproximadamente tres segundos.

Regresaron con lentitud hasta el patio. Cuando llegaron, la griega soltó a la canadiense, que sólo se pudo tirar al suelo con la respiración agitada y agradeciendo no haber muerto.

-Señorita Gios to –dijo la profesora Nelson cuando aterrizó -, agradezco y felicito el acto que acaba de realizar. Pero usted será quien tendrá que ir a recuperar las dos escobas que se perdieron.

-De acuerdo –parecía que no le molestaba.

-Bueno señoritas, terminó la clase –se empezó a retirar y le dejó todo a su nueva compañera profesora.

\- ¡Por favor se quedan aquí! Esperaremos a las de segundo año –por alguna razón habían decidido que la nueva clase la tomaran todas juntas.

La maestra sacó su varita, gritó un hechizo y una especie de arena de batalla apareció, empezó a colocar a las chicas enfrente de ella. Diana se acercó a Jessenia. Ella se había quitado la capa, le dijo varias cosas y luego la soltó, la capa regresó por su cuenta a su habitación.

\- ¿Por qué estabas volando así? –Preguntó, la chica sólo le dio la espalda.

-Así me enseñaron a volar a mí –fue lo único que dijo, para luego dirigirse junto a sus compañeras a donde se estaban sentando las demás.

Se estaba empezando a molestar, llega con un arma intentando amenazar gente, supuestamente mata a un hombre en la academia, encierra a sus amigas en un laberinto, no vuela la escoba como se debe y aun así recibe respeto por una profesora. Si iba descubrir qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a esa tipa tenía que ser durante esa clase.

Todas las de segundo año llegaron y se sentaron alrededor del campo. Akko le mandó un saludo con la mano a Diana cuando la vio junto a la maestra. La británica sólo se limitó a sonreír levemente.

-Muy buenas tardes a todas –gritó la maestra para dar inicio -. Primero que nada, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Amara Weber y seré su nueva profesora en la clase de Defensa Mágica o Magia de Combate, como prefieran llamarle –todas escuchaban con atención, los ojos de la peliverde en el campo se dirigían directamente a la chica de cabello negro que parecía ver aburrida la clase -. A su compañera ya la han de conocer, para las que no, ella es Diana Cavendish y será mi ayudante en la clase –al oír su nombre, saludo inclinándose ante todas.

Al principio sólo estuvo unos minutos explicando a todas sobre en qué se basaba la clase y los lineamientos que ella tenía. Las reglas de una batalla y cómo se llevarían a cabo las evaluaciones, que serían batallas de una contra una. Por lo cual decidió que daría una pequeña demostración con la profesora Chariot, a quien había pedido ayuda para ello y le pidió a Diana que fuera el árbitro.

-No se preocupen –había dicho Weber –su querida profesora no saldrá muy lastimada.

Las reglas eran simples. Se ponían espaldas y caminaban cinco pasos largos, se daban la vuelta y lanzaban cualquier hechizo que sirviera en una batalla que no fuera letal. El enfrentamiento se terminaba cuando una de las dos perdiera su varita o se rindiera.

Las profesoras se colocaron en posición y Diana levantó la mano para dar inició al conteo de pasos, preguntó si estaban listas, a lo cual ambas respondieron afirmativo. Justo cuando iba dar la señal para que empezaran a caminar, alguien la interrumpió.

-Disculpe profesora –dijo una chica poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todas, justo la que Diana menos hubiese querido que hablara en ese momento -. Perdone que la interrumpa, pero quisiera saber si podría darme la oportunidad a mí de dar la demostración.

Ambas profesoras se quedaron perplejas ante lo que habían oído, sólo Weber se atrevió a hablar.

-Usted es la señorita Jessenia, ¿verdad? –La chica respondió que sí –En ese caso, supongo que no debería causar mucho problema, será contra mí –Diana dudaba de que hubiera escuchado bien, no podía aceptar eso, no era lo correcto hacer que una alumna compitiera contra una profesora en una demostración.

-Pero profesora –dijo Jessenia -, no cree que enfrentar a una profesora contra una estudiante sería muy disparejo –eso último fue más que suficiente para que Diana entendiera cuáles eran sus intenciones -. No cree que sería mejor que me enfrente contra la señorita Cavendish.

Eso sorprendió a todas, no era normal que alguien quisiera enfrentarse a Diana en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con magia, la única que lo había intentado en algún momento fue Akko, y terminó perdiendo de todas formas. Nadie quería decir nada, hasta la profesora se lo pensaba, fue la peliverde la que decidió romper el silencio.

-Si lo que estás haciendo es retarme, déjame decirte que acepto –hablaba con su más que típica frialdad y mirada seria. Jessenia sonrió al oírlo.

-Señorita –dijo Weber - ¿está segura de eso?

-Claro que está segura –interrumpió Chariot -. Usted ya dijo que la señorita de allá podía hacer la demostración, ahora no se queje si ella quiere aceptar.

No respondió nada, sólo dejó a Diana en el centro del campo de batalla y se colocó en la posición del árbitro. Chariot le deseo suerte a su alumna y se retiró cuando Jessenia llegó frente a la chica. Ambas se vieron a los ojos por un momento, no había notado que los ojos de la griega eran grandes y grises, un color muy extraño. Sacaron sus varitas, esta vez la chica nueva sí sacó la de la academia, y se pusieron de espaldas.

-Señorita Cavendish, ¿está lista? –preguntó Weber.

-Lo estoy –dijo levantando su varita a la altura de su rostro.

\- ¡Tú puedes Diana! ¡Demuéstrale quién es quién aquí! –Se oyó un grito en medio de todas, no necesitaba voltear a ver para saber que se trataba de Akko, a quien sentaron y callaron rápidamente.

-Señorita Jessenia, ¿está lista?

-Más que nunca –respondió con una enorme sonrisa. La maestra levantó la mano.

-Comenzamos en 5, –el primer paso fue el más sencillo, el resto no tanto – 4, -al segundo ya estaba dudando, no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, sólo se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento de molestia ridículo -3, -ahora pensaba que quizá la chica no dudaría en matarla, lo cual era estúpido, pues no creía que sería tan torpe como para hacerlo enfrente de todas -2, -Ella no lo sabía, pero sus dos compañeras de cuarto la estaban viendo por una ventana a lo lejos, rezando porque no le pasara nada malo -1, -era hora, el momento para saber quién era en realidad esa chica a la que su nueva profesora tanto apreciaba, sólo aceptó por eso, por saber. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero al menos el gato murió sabiendo. Diana hubiese preferido que su curiosidad no hubiese sido respondida, que no hubiese acabado "muerta".

-MURO... -se dio la vuelta, más que lista para lanzar el primer ataque, pero se topó de nuevo con los ojos de la chica, esos malditos ojos.

Grises y profundos, ahora los veía directamente, y no podía hacer nada. Su voz se cortó de inmediato, su brazo se quedó estático en posición de ataque, todo su cuerpo se paralizó por completo. Cada músculo de su ser estaba tenso, sin movimiento, sin capacidad de reaccionar.

\- ¿No ibas a atacar? -preguntó Jessenia, sosteniendo la varita frente a su torso, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

"Muévete maldita sea" se decía Diana a sí misma, pero no podía. Empezó a transpirar sudor frío, sus palpitaciones aumentaron al punto de casi darle un infarto, su respiración se agitó, sus piernas temblaban; no quería admitirlo, pero estaba aterrada. Una sola mirada de la chica fue más que suficiente para que todo su ser gritara peligro. Esos ojos, grises como pocos, potentes como ninguno. Una sola mirada y la heredera Cavendish lo entendió, ella no era nada frente a una miembro del clan sin apellido. Toda su vida entrenando para dominar la magia, para ser como Shiny Chariot, para poner orgullosa a su madre, para ser una buena líder en su familia, y se fue al garete con una sola mirada. Sentía que cada segundo que gastó aumentando su capacidad fue un desperdicio. Se sentía pequeña, débil, una completa inútil. Pero, lo que más le asustaba del asunto no era todo lo que sentía en ese momento, sino que, por alguna extraña razón, ese sentimiento se le hacía familiar; sentía que ya había llegado a ese nivel de temor antes, que ya se había sentido empequeñecida así en algún punto de su vida, pero no daba cuál.

-Déjame te lo explico de esta manera -dijo la chica levantando su varita lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de encima de su oponente -tú contra mí, sólo vas a terminar gravemente herida. -Su voz era tan fría que hasta la misma profesora se sentía intimidada -lo mejor será que te rindas en este preciso instante, o daré inicio a la masacre unidireccional. -esa frase derrumbó a Diana, pues sentía que era cierto. Sentía en cada milímetro de su ser que si no se rendía acabaría tirada en el piso rogando piedad.

Su oponente se acercaba, con un paso muy lento; y con la misma lentitud levantaba su varita, la cual empezaba a brillar con la típica tonalidad verde, pero ni ese color le daba tranquilidad al alma de la alumna destacada, quien no se podía mover ni un mísero centímetro.

-¡No te dejes intimidar Diana! ¡Tú sabes de lo que eres capaz! -la voz de Akko volvió a sonar entre las presentes, pero ni sus palabras de aliento funcionaron. Todas veían expectantes la escena, la alumna estrella de Luna Nova, la que se consideraba sería la mejor que el lugar había sacado, ahora estaba estática, con su rostro reflejando temor.

Ella nunca había temido a nada. Nada la asustaba. Era imposible. Pero lo imposible sólo cuesta un poco más. Mientras Jessenia se acercaba, Diana sólo pudo tener fuerza para hacer un movimiento, un intento de dar un paso atrás.

-No te muevas -soltó la causante de su miedo -, si te mueves un sólo centímetro lo tomaré como que la batalla realmente ha empezado. Y si termino de lanzar el hechizo será lo mismo -y empezó a bajar a varita alumbrada, abriendo la boca, lista para decir el embrujo que daría inició a la pelea.

Diana no quería eso, no quería pelear con ella; sólo quería huir, salir corriendo, pero sólo alcanzó a juntar fuerzas para hablar y decir lo que tenía que decir.

-Me... Me rindo -Y silencio total, nadie se creía lo que acababan de escuchar. Sin siquiera soltar un hechizo, Jessenia había derrotado a Diana. La sorpresa invadió a todas, desde Akko que pensó que las palabras que dijo tal vez podrían haber despertado a su amiga, hasta Chariot, que nunca se imaginó que vería a la Cavendish rendirse así. La única que no se mostraba sorprendida era Weber, que en un susurro dijo: "Me lo imaginaba".

La tensión en el aire se cortó, la mirada de Jessenia se desvió y Diana bajó la suya mientras dejaba caer su varita al suelo, ni ella misma se creía lo que acababa de decir.

-Atsuko -dijo Jessenia guardando su varita -, ayer que hablamos me dijiste que Diana Cavendish era perfecta y Amanda te corroboró -Akko y Amanda la escuchaban aún perplejas por la situación -. Ahí está su señorita perfecta, no me aguantó ni minuto y medio.

Se bajó de la arena, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato y Diana no se movía. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ella sentía que estaba muerta.


	4. Las vidas más intensas

**Cap. 4** **: Las vidas más intensas**

Nada en toda su vida la había preparado para eso. Nada la había preparado para revivir esa experiencia, esa sensación de terror puro que haría hasta al más valiente temblar.

Ahora estaba consciente de que había experimentado ese miedo antes, aún era borroso el recuerdo, pero podía verse en él con aproximadamente 10 años. ¿Quién sería capaz de causarle eso a una niña? La respuesta se mostraba también borrosa, otro niño, aproximadamente dos o tres años mayor que ella. No recordaba más que estar parada frente él, con la mirada fría, profunda y atemorizante que tenía Jessenia hace unos minutos.

Necesitaba relajarse, la habían bajado con esfuerzo de la arena pues su cuerpo no quería reaccionar. Ahora se encontraba sentada con una cobija encima y una taza de té que Chariot le había traído. La pelirroja intentaba hablarle, pero ella no la escuchaba; lo único en lo pensaba era en el recuerdo del niño que la intimidaba, buscaba inútilmente recordar toda la escena.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame, ¿sí? -sintió que un mano se colocaba sobre su hombro. Chariot había logrado que levantara la vista y asintiera. -Bien, quédate aquí mientras yo hablo con la profesora Weber -Diana volvió a asentir y bajó la vista mientras su profesora se alejaba.

Bebió un sorbo de té y cerró los ojos esperando relajarse, pero sólo logró recapitular la escena de hace unos minutos intercalada con la de hace casi 8 años. Volvió a ponerse nerviosa al pensar en esto. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones. Su mente estaba hecha pedazos, pero no podía demostrarlo, no cuando la causante de todo esto todavía estaba a pocos metros de ella, en serio necesitaba más que nunca relajarse.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -oyó una voz a la par suya. Reaccionó inmediatamente viéndola; y vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos parada frente a ella, se veía muy preocupada.

* * *

Necesitaba hablar con ella, todo lo que había pasado la tenía preocupada. Diana estaba alejada del grupo y se veía muy mal. La profesora las había puesto a practicar un hechizo básico de batalla, el cual no recordaba y no le importaba; tenía toda su atención puesta en su amiga, Chariot le hablaba y ella parecía no prestar atención.

\- ¿Lo vas a hacer? -oyó la voz de Lotte detrás suya, lo cual la sacó de su transe.

-Eh... ¿Qué? -dijo viendo a su amiga.

-Dije que si vas a hacer el hechizo -respondió la chica un poco preocupada.

-Ah... Claro -se colocó enfrente de una lata que estaba a diez metros de ella, así practicaban todas. Sacó la varita y la apuntó, pero no pudo decir nada. Intentó recordar el hechizo, pero nada.

-No pusiste atención ¿verdad? -dijo Sucy en un tono un tanto burlesco.

\- ¡Claro que sí! -Ni ella misma se lo creía.

-No lo hiciste, le estabas poniendo más atención a tu novia petrificada -Akko se sonrojó al oír esto; Sucy ya le había hecho varias veces esa broma y siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

-Déjala -interrumpió Lotte -, si te soy sincera, yo también estoy un poco preocupada.

Akko bajó la mirada al suelo, ahora estaba todavía peor al oír a Lotte decir eso. Pensó en lo que le había dicho a Jessenia el día anterior; cuando regresó de guardar el libro de Diana ella estaba hablando con Amanda y Constanze. Se unió a la conversación mientras salían de la biblioteca, justo en un punto salió el tema de Diana, y Akko había dicho que ella era perfecta y que lo había demostrado durante todo el año pasado, Amanda respondió diciendo: "Es tan perfecta que me dan ganas de vomitar". Pero eso parece que no le gustó a la chica, quien rápidamente había recriminado defendiendo que no lo era, aún recordaba las palabras exactas.

"Ella no es perfecta, nadie es perfecto. Ni ella ni nadie en este puto mundo es perfecto y si piensan que lo es, háganme el favor de largase de mi vista e irle a besar los pies a otro lado".

Recordaba que estaba muy enojada y tuvieron que pedirle perdón. Ahora sentía que era su culpa, estaba segura de que, si ella no hubiese dicho nada, Jessenia no hubiera retado a Diana para dejarla así y demostrar que tenía razón. Eso era lo único que quería, demostrar que Diana no era perfecta y nunca lo será; tenía el truco perfecto, sólo tuvo que esperar el momento indicado. Akko lo sabía, pero no lo quería admitir. Hasta cierto punto tuvo miedo cuando vio a Diana ahí enfrente, petrificada y sudando. Recordó lo que le dijo Jessenia acerca de a qué se dedicaba su padre y la peor escena posible se le vino a la cabeza.

-Ya se fue -la voz la despertó y volteó a ver a su amiga de piel pálida que señalaba a Diana, ahora estaba sola. Quería ir a hablarle, pero no quería dejar a sus amigas ahí. Pero cuando regresó la mirada a ambas, Lotte le dijo algo que sólo esperaría de la ella: "Ve".

Volteó a ver a Sucy quien, con la mirada, le dijo que no se preocupara. Así que decidió ir.

Se acercaba a la peli verde y no sabía qué le iba decir, ¿cómo tratar a una persona que acababa de pasar por el que era probablemente el momento más aterrador de su vida? Dudaba, pero una vez enfrente de la chica dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Era obvio que no, pero a la japonesa no se le pudo ocurrir nada más para dar inicio.

Su amiga reaccionó, algo incómoda al principio, relajándose después de unos segundos.

-No –respondió, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? En cualquier situación hubiese dicho que todo estaba bien para no preocupar de más a Akko, pero sentía que estaba tan perdida que mentir sólo empeoraría las cosas para ella y para su amiga, quien se daría cuenta rápido de la mentira y se preocuparía todavía más.

\- ¿Q-Quieres hablar de eso? –Ahora era la japonesa la que no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, obvio que nadie querría hablar de algo así minutos después de sufrirlo. Pero nada mejor se le ocurría. Diana se quedó callada por un momento, pensando si hablar era buena idea o no.

-No sé lo que me pasó ahí arriba –dijo finalmente, no se sentía en el ánimo de hablarlo; pero entre sus pensamientos recordó una vez que su madre le había dicho que una de las mejores formas de superar un momento doloroso era hablarlo con alguien en quien confiaras. Ella y Akko se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas en ese tiempo, y si Hannah y Bárbara no estaban, ella tendría que ser la mejor opción. Akko se sentó a la par suya tras ver que sí hablaría, -no es normal que yo me sienta intimidada, pero ahí… -su voz se cortó por un momento, tomó aire y prosiguió, - pero ahí, con esa mirada, ella me tenía con los nervios fuera de control, cada parte de mi cuerpo me decía que tenía que salir de ahí, que no era buena idea quedarse y enfrentarla, yo… -ahora se empezaba a poner aún más nerviosa, casi empezaba a llorar. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que necesitaba llorar. El intento de llanto fue interrumpido tras sentir como la chica de pelo castaño la abrazaba. Se sentía bien, se sentía cálido y tranquilizante. ¿Alguna vez se había sentido así con alguien que no fuera su madre? No lo recordaba, pero no le importaba, era mejor pensar en lo relajante que resultaba ahora. Le devolvió el abrazo y las ganas de llorar se esfumaron. Decidió seguir hablando, más calmada, pero sin interrumpir mucho el hermoso momento. –Sentía que me iba hacer un daño mayor a solo lanzarme un hechizo, sentía que me…

-Sentías que te iba a matar –dijo Akko de repente, con un nudo en la garganta.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" Pensó Diana al oír a su amiga, "se supone que sólo las chicas y yo sabemos sobre el asesinato, no me digas que…"

-Akko, –separó sus cuerpos, recordó que Jessenia mencionó que ambas habían hablado el día anterior, -si dices algo así no es por cualquier cosa, ¿qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?

Ahora Akko era la que estaba nerviosa y necesitaba un poco de té, no le quedaba más opción que hablar.

* * *

-Ya le dije profesora que no puedo hacer nada al respecto –Weber hablaba muy calmada, mientras veía a las alumnas practicar el hechizo que les acababa de enseñar –la batalla fue justa le guste o no.

\- ¡¿Cómo puede decir que algo así fue justo?! –Chariot estaba muy molesta, no podía creer que la maestra encargada de la clase no fuera capaz de hacer o decirle algo a la chica nueva y encima la defendiera. –Ni siquiera empezaron la batalla y la chica sólo se dedicó a amenazarla.

-Dígame en qué parte de las reglas dije que las amenazas no estuvieran permitidas –ahora verdaderamente se estaba ganando el odio de la pelirroja.

-No lo decía –esto lo dijo entre dientes. –Pero las reglas indicaban que se iniciaba cuando una de las dos lanzara un hechizo y terminaba cuando una perdiera la varita o se rindiera, y…

-Y así fue –mientras Chariot estaba muy alterada, Weber se veía completamente relajada –la señorita Jessenia fue la primera en lanzar un hechizo y la señorita Cavendish se rindió.

\- ¡Ella nunca lanzó un hechizo!

\- ¡Lo hizo! –Ahora ella también se empezaba a molestar –El que no lo escuchara es otra cosa.

\- ¡Nadie en el lugar lo oyó!

-Por supuesto, el Mal de Ojo es un psithyríste, nadie lo oye.

-Un… ¿Qué? –Ella sabía mucho de magia, pero nunca en su vida había escuchado ese término.

-Un psithyríste, un hechizo que no se dice, se susurra. Y si ya se ha dominado basta sólo con pensarlo. La familia de la señorita los creó y son los únicos que los utilizan.

\- ¿En serio su familia es tan importante? –dudaba verdaderamente que fuera así, ella nunca había escuchado de ellos ni sabía que tan poderosos podían llegar a ser.

-Por supuesto que lo es –Weber dirigió su vista hacia Jessenia, quien estaba sentada sin hacer nada mientras las otras practicaban. –El clan sin apellido, también conocidos como los "Gios tou", son la familia más importante dentro de las que practicamos magia de batalla. Son expertos en todo tipo pelea, desde mágica, pasando por corporal, hasta batalla con todo tipo de armas humanas. El hechizo que le enseño ahora a las demás, a ella se lo debieron haber enseñado a los cuatro años. Y un psithyríste como el Mal de Ojo, que para todas es algo muy complejo, para ella es lo más básico de lo básico.

-Ya veo –no le gustaba admitirlo, pero entendía perfectamente lo que su compañera intentaba decirle; y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer más que ayudar a su alumna. –Toda su familia son guerreros.

-No –Chariot abrió los de par en par al escuchar esto. –Toda mi familia son guerreros, su familia llega a otro nivel.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

-En su caso, toda su familia son asesinos expertos. –La mandíbula de la pelirroja cayó y su respiración se entrecorto. –Y así como la ven de débil, estoy segura que ya ha matado a más de 300 personas, y eso es poco comparado con lo que llegan algunos a su edad.

* * *

-No, no puede ser posible –Akko ahora era la que estaba asustada, no procesaba que muy probablemente todo este tiempo estuvo cerca de una asesina y no se haya dado cuenta.

-Es lo más probable, -Diana ya estaba más relajada, parece que el efecto de lo que sea que haya hecho la otra chica ya había pasado –y lo único que se me ocurre al hacer la conexión. Tú dices que ella asegura que su padre es asesino, Hannah y Bárbara aseguran que la vieron matar a un hombre, yo pude sentir que me quería matar, la profesora le tiene respeto a su familia como guerreros y lleva consigo un cuchillo de caza de una empresa muy importante. Su familia debe ser una especie de grupo de asesinos expertos y ella debe estar entrenada.

\- ¡Pero no tiene sentido! -En serio estaba preocupada –¡Se supone que la magia no puede usarse para matar gente!

-Primero que nada, relájate. –Le dio la taza de té y ella tomó un sorbo, respiró profundo y calmó un poco sus palpitaciones. -Ya sé que la no se puede, pero algo ha de haber en las leyes que ellos usan como una especie de laguna o tecnicismo. Porque si no, no se me... -Se calló por un momento mientras veía al suelo, pensativa. -El juego de la muerte.

-El... ¿Qué? -Akko se empezaba a relajar, pero seguía confundida.

-El juego de la muerte. -Diana se tocó la frente, creía que ya tenía la explicación, sólo tenía que leerla. -Cuando me encontraste en la biblioteca yo estaba leyendo "La Historia Mágica de: Grecia", estaba leyendo el capítulo en donde hablaban de la familia de Jessenia. Ahí mencionaba algo sobre una leyenda que explica la superioridad de su familia sobre otras. Me imagino que ahí han de mencionar algo sobre matar con magia.

Un silencio muy largo se formó, Akko intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Se supone que la magia debe hacer feliz a la gente, eso era lo que ella había aprendido de su ídolo y profesora, eso era lo que ella buscaba. No se podía imaginar que existiera alguien que usara algo tan puro y bien intencionado para acabar con vidas. Tenía que estar equivocada, quería que Diana estuviera equivocada. Fue una lástima que, segundos después, le dieran la razón.

\- ¡Diana! -gritó su profesora de astrología y asignada de magia moderna, corriendo muy nerviosa hacia ella. -Nunca, jamás, se te ocurra, pelear, contra, Jessenia -dijo hiperventilada cuando llegó.

-Profesora, -Diana ahora estaba preocupada - ¿qué sucedió?

Y fue ahí cuando Akko entendió que no todo el mundo era como ella. Que no todos veían la magia como un medio para hacer feliz a la gente, pues su maestra les contó todo.

* * *

No quería entrar, de verdad que no quería entrar. La última vez que tuvo en frente a la chica que estaba dentro de esa habitación, terminó deseando estar muerta. Pero tenía que hacerlo, después de lo que pasó la directora había aceptado que se asignara a Jessenia Gios tou Josif (todo este tiempo pensó que era 'Gios to'; así lo escuchaba, así lo buscaba y así lo pronunciaba, hasta ahí se fue a enterar de su error) como la nueva asistente en la clase de Defensa Mágica. Y, por orgullo más que nada, había pedido ser ella quien le dijera. No quería entrar porque tenía miedo, no sabía que podía encontrar ahí adentro. Quizá pistolas, rifles, espadas, mapas de todo el país con ubicaciones de sus próximas víctimas. No sabía cómo se organiza un sicario ni como mantiene su espacio. Si fuera Akko seguro se hubiese imaginado cosas como ojos o cabezas; Chariot le había dicho que Jessenia había matado, según Weber, a más de 300 personas y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Una chica tan joven con tantas vidas arrebatadas en su lista. ¿Habrá matado sólo hombres adultos? ¿Mujeres, niños? No quería saber, quería decirle lo que le tenía que decir y luego largarse. Al final decidió tocar, nadie le abrió. Pensó que no había nadie y dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo por un ruido. No era el ruido de alguien caminando en el cuarto, mucho menos el de alguien abriendo la puerta. Sino que era música, que al principio sólo se escuchaba una voz y un débil sonido de guitarra con ecualizador, luego se escuchó el sonido de la batería, que sonaba más fuerte que lo demás. Diana tomó el pomo y lo giró, estuvo abierto todo este tiempo.

Cuando entró a la habitación, no había nadie. Lo único que había era una carpa azul en el lugar donde debería ir la cama individual, de ahí salía el sonido. Con mucho cuidado se acercó y entró sólo asomando la cabeza y con una mano en la varita.

Sólo vio una mesa adentro, la cama no estaba, en la mesa había un teléfono de línea fija con una contestadora y un marco con una foto que no podía distinguir bien qué era. A la par de la mesa había otra entrada por donde parecía salir la música; ahora podía distinguir el ritmo de punk de la canción, la batería sonaba más fuerte de lo que debería. Entró y se acercó a la segunda entrada, tomó aire, y pasó.

Adentró encontró toda una habitación, de aproximadamente 50x70 metros con muros de madera y persianas que cubrían ventanas, un refrigerador, una mesa, un pequeño gimnasio y hasta una televisión y sillones. La música sonaba a todo volumen y ella volteó a ver de dónde venía, ahí estaba Jessenia. Quedó sorprendida al ver que, la razón por la que la batería sonaba tan fuerte era porque Jessenia estaba tocando una. Tenía dos bombos, un redoblante, cinco tombs, un hi-hat y cuatro platillos de diferentes tamaños. Tocaba con la misma habilidad con la que volaba la escoba y con los ojos cerrados. La canción sonaba en un equipo de sonido con luces de colores y Diana, al poner atención a la letra escuchó una parte que le llamó la atención:

" _I've really been on a bender an it shows_

 _So why don´t you blow me_

 _A kiss before she goes_

 _Give me a shot to remember_

 _And you can take all the pain away from me_

 _Your kiss and I will surrender_

 _The Sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

 _A light to burn all the empires_

 _So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

 _In love with all of these vampires_

 _So you can leave like the sane abandon me"_

No conocía la canción, pero le resultaba interesante esta parte. No tuvo tiempo de analizar, debido a que una especie de cámara con una pantalla se colocó justo frente a ella, colgando del techo.

-Prosdioríste ton eaftó sas –dijo la máquina, Diana sólo pudo soltar un breve "Ah…" antes que volviera a hablar. –Mi anagnorisméno ónoma, xekinóntas ti diagrafí.

Acto seguido, la cámara se quitó de su vista y la pared se abrió, dejando ver una ametralladora señalando directo a la cara de Diana. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo agachándose y evitando los disparos. Pero, con la vista en el suelo y la cabeza cubierta, una rejilla debajo de ella se abrió. Se movió a un lado cuando vio cómo una cuchilla gigante salió casi disparada y terminó en suelo de espaldas. Ahora el techo se abrió y dejó caer tres cuchillas en fila, pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. De no ser porque se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, no hubiese vivido para contarlo. La música ya no sonaba y todas las armas que casi la matan regresaron por donde llegaron. Ahora se arrepentía de haber entrado.

-No te enseñaron a pedir permiso antes de entrar a un lugar –Diana se levantó del suelo mientras Jessenia se acercaba. Tal parece que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerla ahí. –Tienes suerte que siempre mantengo el control remoto de las trampas cerca de mí. ¿Para qué viniste?

Diana estaba muy enojada, y ahora en serio lo iba a demostrar.

-Primero que nada –dijo viendo directamente a la chica, -no puedes tener todas estas cosas aquí, está prohibido traer objetos del exterior. Creí que lo sabrías después de que te quitaron tu reproductor de música.

-Era un celular –dijo la chica tomando una botella del refrigerador –y sí, me lo quitaron por usarlo dentro de la academia. Pero ahora no estamos en la academia.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? –Diana ya estaba harta de tonterías, seguro que le iba salir con otro tecnicismo.

Jessenia se acercó a una de las persianas y la abrió. Por la ventana se podía ver un lago, enorme y con una pequeña isla en su interior, rodeado de espeso bosque, definitivamente no era parte de la academia, ese lugar se veía lúgubre, y el agua del lago un tanto sucia.

-Al cruzar la carpa llegaste a un lugar muy alejado de la academia, localizado en donde no te importa. No estamos en Luna Nova, por lo que puedo tener estas cosas siempre y cuando no las saque de aquí.

Y ahí estaba. Ahora creía más posible lo de que asesina sin castigo por una laguna en las leyes.

\- ¿Eso era todo? –la chica bebía su agua muy tranquila, casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

-No –se relajó un poco, en teoría no tenía nada que hacer por lo de la habitación, -Jessenia Gios tou Josif, la profesora Amara Weber de la clase de Defensa Mágica…

-Magia de Combate –la interrumpió para corregirla, eso la irritó aún más.

-… Magia de Combate, te ha asignado como la nueva asistente después de tu demostración de habilidades durante la clase…

-Te refieres a cuando hice que te orinaras encima –sonrió, parece que disfrutaba interrumpiendo. Diana intentó contenerse lo mejor que pudo, por poco no lo logra.

-… Si aceptas, entonces firma esta carta por favor. –Le entregó una hoja, ella la leyó rápido y se acercó a la mesa para tomar un bolígrafo y firmar. Diana volvió a ver el lugar, era casi si no es que más grande que su habitación. No había notado un armario enorme del otro lado de la entrada, se imaginaba que ahí debía guardar las armas.

Jessenia le devolvió la hoja ya firmada y le pidió que se retirara, ella gustosa lo iba a hacer. Pero cuando la chica se acercó de regreso a su batería, la boca de Diana se movió sola, y dijo algo que no entendía del todo la razón por la que lo dijo.

-La canción que estabas tocando, ¿cómo se llama? –La pregunta sorprendió a ambas, pero más a la que la dijo, al fin y al cabo, ese no era su tipo de música como para quererlo escuchar.

-The Shrapest Lives –dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha importancia, -es de la banda My Chemical Romance.

-Gracias –dijo, y tomó la tela de la carpa en la entrada, lista para irse y nunca más volver.

-Saludas a Atsuko de mi parte –dijo la chica, Diana sólo reaccionó asintiendo. –Sólo que no sea mientras se están besuqueando, ¿sí?

\- ¡¿Q-Qué dijiste?! –Ahora más que molesta estaba avergonzada, podía sentir que se sonrojaba sin razón.

No recibió respuesta, la alumna nueva había puesto la música nuevamente y dejó de prestar atención. Diana sólo salió y afuera se calmó.

Dentro de la carpa, ya relajada, volteó la vista a la mesa que estaba en ella. Tomó el marco y lo vio. Era una fotografía familiar normal de Jessenia. Con su padre, un hombre alto, cabello negro y piel morena; su madre, quien se le parecía mucho, con la diferencia de los ojos, que era marrones y su cabello rizado. Ella, que parecía tener no más de doce años en la foto y… ¿su hermano?

Diana soltó un grito mudo, dejó caer el marco en la mesa, retrocedió unos pasos y se tapó la boca. Ahora lo veía claro, y le aterraba la imagen. El niño que aparecía en la foto, el hermano de Jessenia, era el mismo niño que la había hecho sentir el terror del día anterior hace casi ocho años. Él era el que se manifestaba en el recuerdo borroso, parado frente a ella, con la misma mirada que tanto la había aterrado el día anterior; ya lo conocía, pero no sabía de dónde ni porqué. Se asustó aún más cuando el teléfono que estaba ahí empezó a sonar, la música impedía que Jessenia ollera el ruido del teléfono.

Diana estaba parada justo en frente de la mesa, no quería responder, no tenía que responder, sólo tenía que irse y hacer como que nada hubiese pasado. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí hasta que dejó de sonar, la contestadora hizo el ruido que indicaba dejar el mensaje, y una voz masculina empezó a hablar.

-Geia, Jes, eímai o Charon. Koíta, xéro óti prépei na eísai polý apascholiménos kai óla aftá –rápidamente, Diana sacó su varita y dijo "interpres" señalando a la contestadora, ahora podría entender lo que decía. –En serio te arriesgaste a apretar mucho tu agenda con eso de meterte a esa academia. Pero si tienes un día libre, llámame para que nos juntemos en la ciudad, tengo un trabajo que es perfecto para ti. –El miedo volvió a atacar a la peli verde cuando se dio cuenta que muy probablemente quien estaba hablando era el hermano de Jessenia. –Ah, y tu madre quiere hablar contigo, la tienes preocupada. –Esto último la calmó, ahora sabía que no era un familiar directo de ella.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando oyó que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, guardó su varita y fingió que nada había pasado. Salió y vio a las compañeras de cuarto de Jessenia, que la veían perpleja. Pero no iban solas, las acompañaban Sucy y Constanze, quienes también vieron extrañadas a la chica salir de la carpa.

\- ¿Q-Qué hac-haces tú aqu-aquí? –preguntó la chica morena muy nerviosa.

-Tenía algo que tratar con su compañera, ¿qué hacen ellas aquí? –Las dos chicas que estaban "de más" sólo se limitaban a ver todo.

\- ¡Nos van a ayudar con las clases en las que son asistentes! –dijo la otra rápidamente.

-Sí, eso –respondió la otra aún alterada, -tenemos problemas para entender las clases y ¿quién mejor para ayudarnos que las asistentes?

Ambas se quedaron calladas, sentía que estaban mintiendo, pero lo dejaría pasar. Salió sin decir nada y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Eso fue un maldito alivio. No tenían previsto que Diana Cavendish estaría en su habitación en el momento en que ellas entraran con el favor que Jess les había pedido (así decidieron decirle). Tuvieron que improvisar y por suerte se había ido sin hacer muchas preguntas. Si lo arruinaban Jess las mataría de seguro.

Las dos brujas de segundo año no sabían qué estaban haciendo ahí, sólo les habían pedido ayuda en algo que no les quisieron explicar y aseguraron que les convenía. Sucy fue sólo por curiosidad, Constanze fue porque reconoció el color de su cinta y pensó en el cuchillo de Jessenia, a lo mejor era para algo que tuviera relación.

Entraron en la carpa mientras Jessenia terminaba de tocar. Un robot se puso frente a ellas y dijo algo que las otras dos no entendieron.

-Elizabeth Ghost –dijo una, y la pantalla del robot se iluminó de verde, para luego pasar con la otra.

-Emily Scherbatsky –dijo la otra, de nuevo verde y pasó a Sucy.

-Sucy Manbavaran –dijo dudosa, pero se ilumino de verde y pasó a Contanze.

La chica no sabía qué hacer, no había hablado con casi nadie desde que entró a la academia, porque simple y sencillamente no le gustaba hablar con nadie. Sólo había llegado a intercambiar palabras con sus padres y con sus compañeras, más con Amanda cuando estaban solas. Ahora tenía delante una máquina que le pedía su nombre y reconocía como creada por Lyria. Ellos hacen armas, no sistemas de seguridad, por lo que ya se imaginaba qué podía pasar si no se identificaba. Abrió la boca aún dudosa, pero no dijo nada cuando oyó una voz interrumpir.

-Contanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger –dijo Jessenia acercándose a todas, la máquina se iluminó verde y se guardó en el techo. –Ich bin sehr froh, dass du kommen kannst. –La pequeña alemana abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, no esperaba encontrar a alguien que hablara su idioma nativo en un lugar así. –Así es, hablo ese y muchos más idiomas.

-Pues ahora dinos en el nuestro para qué nos quieres. –Sucy parecía incómoda, y lo estaba. Ese lugar no le gustaba mucho. Lo único que le atrajo fue la vista fuera de la ventana. Un lago que tenía pinta de ser un lugar donde tirarías un cadáver, le gustaba.

-Chicas, pueden dejarnos a solas un momento. –Sus compañeras obedecieron y salieron. –Las traje, porque tengo un trabajo para cada una que les podría interesar. Y digo trabajo y no favor porque pienso pagarles.

\- ¿Con qué o cómo piensas pagarnos? –Ahora si había llamado su atención.

-Tú, Sucy, lo sabrás luego. –Volteó a ver a Constanze. –Y tú, creo que ya te has de estar haciendo una idea de con qué pienso pagarte.

Los ojos de la pequeña ingeniera soltaron un brillo jamás antes visto en ella cuando entendió lo que la chica le estaba insinuando.

* * *

Sus amigas ya estaban dormidas; ella estaba despierta, leyendo, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez no leía un libro como solía hacer; ahora estaba usando la tableta electrónica que se utilizaba en Magia Moderna. Estaba leyendo la letra de la canción que la chica sicario estaba tocado. Ya la había leído varias veces y hasta había escuchado la canción unas cuantas, no terminaba de entender lo que el escritor quería decir, se imaginaba cuál era la idea general gracias a que se resumía en una sólo frase:

 _The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

 _Las vidas más intensas son las más mortales de liderar_

Jessenia no había empezado a tocar sino hasta después que Diana tocó la puerta. Y la peli verde no creía que fuera una coincidencia. Sentía que la chica había empezado a tocar después de oír a alguien en la puerta a propósito. Casi como si quisiera enviar un mensaje de una forma indirecta. Después de lo que había pasado tendría que importarle poco o directamente nada cualquier tipo de mensaje que le quisiera dar con una canción.

Tras leer unas cuantas veces más la letra, no pudo evitar que su lado amable saliera. El mismo lado que en el pasado la había obligado a salvar a su tía y a sus primas en vez de hacer el ritual, ahora le decía que algo le pasaba a esa chica y necesitaba ayuda. Algo peor que tener que matar por "tradición familiar" (no encontraba otra forma de definirlo), algo que muy probablemente la está matando por dentro. Pero no se podía basar sólo por una canción que había escuchado tocar a la chica con mucho sentimiento; necesitaba algo más. Fue ahí cuando tomó la que probablemente sería una muy mala idea, en especial para la persona a la que le iba a pedir que le ayudara. No necesitaba ayuda para realizarla, pero no quería hacerlo sola. Tenía miedo de hacerlo sola. En esos dos días sintió miedo más veces que en toda su vida.


	5. El juego de la muerte

**Cap. 5: El juego de la muerte**

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea -Akko intentaba no parecer nerviosa ante lo que le acababa de proponer su amiga, pero la verdad es que no podía evitar sentir que si aceptaba se iba a terminar arrepintiendo.

-¿Te soy sincera? Yo tampoco pienso que lo sea -Diana dudaba todavía sobre la decisión que había tomado. La próxima semana empezaban a dejar salir a las alumnas, sabía que Jessenia iba a aprovechar a juntarse con el hombre que la había llamado y quería seguirla. Dudaba porque no sonaba a algo que ella haría, no tenía sentido alguno. Pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que hacerlo, y ese algo era muy fuerte.

-Entonces ¿por qué lo quieres hacer? -Akko estaba muy confundida, el hecho de que Diana haya llegado muy temprano a su cuarto y la haya despertado antes que su alarma tampoco ayudaba mucho. -Y, además. ¿por qué me lo pides a mí?

-Porque eres la única persona aquí que sabe todo lo que está pasando, en la que confío y quien haría tonterías como esta sin pensárselo mucho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás insinuando que soy tonta y hago cosas así porque sí? -Ese le llegó a molestar, aunque sabía que hasta cierto punto era verdad.

-Sí, algo así -Seguía diciendo cosas sin pensarlas. Akko sólo se dio la vuelta y tomó el pomo de la puerta. Pero Diana la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

No dijo nada, sólo la vio directamente, Akko no podía describir la mirada de Diana, sólo veía una extraña combinación, entre miedo, tristeza y convicción. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué Diana de repente se había interesado tanto en una simple alumna, y mucho menos porqué ahora quería hacer algo como eso, era totalmente diferente a la Diana que ella conocía. Y le daba lástima, eso era la mejor forma de describir lo que pensaba de Diana al verla actuar así, lástima. Ahora pensaba que para su amiga todo lo que estaba pasando la debía tener estresada y por eso actuaba sin pensar.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré -Diana abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrió y abrazó a la chica, la cual le devolvió el abrazo, pero estaba incómoda.

-Gracias -dijo Diana recostándose sobre el hombro de Akko, la japonesa iba a separarse, pero no quiso. Tras oír a su amiga decir eso, la incomodidad se redujo y esta vez el abrazo se volvió más sincero. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente le era reconfortante estar cerca de la que antes consideraba su rival, su presencia se sentía cálida. Podía estar así por mucho más tiempo.

-Akko, ¿ya va siendo hora? -Dijo la peli verde.

-Sí, ya lo sé. -Ambas se separaron resignando. - ¿Cuándo vamos a seguirla?

-Hasta el próximo fin de semana es que permiten a las alumnas salir, por lo que aprovecharé el tiempo que tenemos para investigar lo que pueda de su familia y el tipo de magia, tú sólo finge que nada pasó.

-Mh... Supongo que está bien. -Aún estaba algo dudosa, pero ya había aceptado, no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora.

-Gracias -la británica se retiró, sus compañeras no sabían que había salido y tenía que llegar antes de que se preocuparan.

Akko sólo regresó a su cuarto, donde sus compañeras ya se estaban arreglando, les sonrió. Pero por dentro estaba un poco atemorizada, sentía que se iba a arrepentir de haber aceptado.

* * *

Esta vez sí estaba prestando atención, por momentos. Nuevamente estaba en la clase de leyes y ella no se concentraba, pensaba en terminar rápido para ir a la biblioteca y terminar de leer La Historia Mágica de Grecia, quizá también explicaba por qué demonios le estaba dando tanta importancia a la situación con Jessenia. La profesora Lukic hablaba con su típica voz macabra y todas las estudiantes temblaban al oírla. Para Diana eso no era nada comparado con el hechizo de intimidación que usaba Jessenia, Mal de Ojo lo había llamado Chariot; de ese nunca había escuchado.

\- ¡Profesora! -gritó una chica levantando la mano y cortando la tensión, era Akko, en una situación que para todas era un Déja Vu. -Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero tengo una duda.

\- ¿Cuál es tu duda? -La maestra se mostraba desanimada, disfrutaba de asustar a sus alumnas y le molestaba cuando con una no funcionaba y encima de eso cortara la tensión de la manera en la que Akko ya lo había hecho.

-Hace un tiempo usted dijo que había un castigo para la gente que matara a alguien por medio de la magia, ¿cuál era el castigo? -Todas se sorprendieron al oír esto, empezaron a murmurar y la profesora sólo sonrió.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" pensó Diana, "la gente puede pensar mal de esa clase de preguntas"

-Ya sabía que me iban a preguntar eso -dijo Lukic mientras reía como era típico de ella, todas se quedaron calladas. -Pero pensé que quien me lo iba a preguntar era la señorita Cavendish y en privado. -Diana abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso. -Yo sabía que más de alguien lo había presenciado y por lo menos otras tres o cuatro personas conocían de la situación. Así que te respondo a la pregunta que sé que no me vas a hacer. Sí, la señorita Jessenia Gios tou Josif asesinó a ese hombre, ella misma lo admitió. -Todas abrieron los ojos al oír eso, Hannah y Bárbara recapitularon la escena y Diana, no se lo creía -Y sí, señorita Cavendish, si no se hubiera rendido, ella también la hubiese asesinado a usted.

Ahora todas se volvieron locas, empezaron a murmurar y algunas estaban estáticas y calladas, para todas las presentes esa afirmación fue más que suficiente para ponerlas de los nervios.

-De hecho -gritó Lukic intentándolas callar y aun riendo -, si ella en un momento se volviera loca y decidiera matar a la directora a sangre fría, nosotras no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Porque toda la familia de esa chica es una excepción muy especial a la regla de "no asesinar por medio de magia".

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! -gritó Diana poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todas. - ¡¿Cómo es posible que una familia entera haga algo tan inhumano usando magia?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que ellos puedan manchar el nombre de la magia de tal manera y ustedes digan que no pueden hacer nada al respecto?!

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, mientras Lukic sacaba una botella con una poción en ella.

-Hay toda una leyenda que responde esas preguntas -destapó la botella -, la directora considera que no es necesario que conozcan esta historia, pero yo considero que si les voy a enseñar sobre leyes deben conocer una historia que da permiso a una familia entera de romper una de las más importantes. -Su sonrisa era aún más grande y macabra de lo normal. -Lo crean o no, esta historia es muy conocida. Porque una escritora humana la escuchó una vez y le gustó tanto que la modificó y usó como leyenda en uno de sus libros. Pero les advierto, después de oír esto, muchas de ustedes no querrán ni acercarse a la señorita. Las que no quieran oír la versión real de la historia, pueden retirarse de inmediato e ir a leer la versión falsa de esa escritora. De lo contrario, quédense y apéguense a las consecuencias psicológicas que puede conllevar.

Se quedó callada, y casi la mitad de la clase se retiró, entre ellas Hannah y Bárbara. Diana se sentó y vio como Akko parecía dudar si quedarse o no. Cuando terminaron de salir y cerraron la puerta, Lukic Derramó un poco de la poción sobre la mesa y una nube humo verde se elevó y empezó a dibujar imágenes en su interior.

-Entonces, empecemos.

* * *

 _Cuenta la leyenda, que hace miles de años existía un juego al que nadie quería jugar. Este juego se caracterizaba porque era necesario poseer uno de los 9 pergaminos que explicaban el cómo realizarlo. Se decía que en este juego tres magos o brujas se juntaban en un lugar donde hubiese muchos cadáveres, cada uno con un pergamino. Al realizarlo, invocaban a la misma muerte que los retaba a sobrevivir, la idea era vencer a la muerte evitándola durante 13 años; y si lo lograbas, ésta te daría una recompensa que perduraría por toda la eternidad._

 _Un día, 3 magos de origen griego se juntaron cerca de un lago fuera de su región de nacimiento, en el cual se ejecutaban a infractores de la ley y sus cuerpos eran lanzados en él. Cada uno con un pergamino en mano siguieron las indicaciones y, al finalizar, pudieron ver como de las profundidades del lago surgía un ser oscuro cubierto de una capucha negra y larga, que portaba una especie de hoz gigante en su espalda. La muerte misma estaba frente a ellos._

 _La entidad los felicitó por su valentía al decidir realizar el juego y les dijo que les daría una ventaja, cada uno podía pedir un artefacto, que ella se lo daría. Este artefacto podía ser cualquier cosa, que tuviera cualquier característica mágica que ellos pensaran los ayudaría a ganarle a la muerte en su propio juego._

 _El primero, de nombre Darian, pensó que lo que necesitaba para ganar era poder, por lo que pidió un artefacto que aumentara el poder de su magia y funcionara como una varita, pero sin serlo._

" _¿Estás seguro de eso?", peguntó la muerte, a lo cual Darian asintió. La muerte se hundió en el lago y sacó un antiguo bastón de madera que un viejo sabio llevaba al quitarse la vida lanzándose dentro del lago, lo sopló. El viejo bastón tomó un color púrpura, la parte superior se convirtió en una hermosa gema azul y pasó a parecer una varita de 80 cm._

" _Esta es_ _ράβδο του θανάτου" dijo la entidad, "la vara de la muerte y ahora te pertenece. Con ella podr_ _ás aumentar el poder y rango de tu magia, usándola individualmente o introduciendo tu varita dentro de la gema" y se la entregó._

 _El segundo, de nombre Zoelo, pensaba que lo que necesitaba era poder hablar con la gente en la que confiaba para que lo atendieran en una situación de peligro. Por lo que pidió un artefacto que le permitiera comunicarse con cualquier persona, en cualquier lugar del mundo a cualquier distancia._

" _¿En serio eso deseas?", preguntó la muerte y Zoelo afirmó. Nuevamente se hundió en el lago y sacó un anillo dorado que había sido lanzado por los familiares de un ejecutado que quería yacer muerto con sus riquezas, lo sopló. El anillo perdió la suciedad y adoptó un color bronce; la parte superior era cuadrada y en ella se grabó un símbolo que al principio no se distinguía, pero al esclarecerse se trataba de un Alpha entrelazado con un Omega._

" _Este es_ _δαχτυλίδι της αρχής και του τέλους" dijo la muerte, "el anillo del principio y el fin y ahora lo posees; con_ _él podrás hablar con cualquier ser vivo que tú desees sin importar la distancia", y se lo entregó._

 _El tercer y último, de nombre Jonathan, pensó que no necesitaba nada más que lo que el juego implicaba, escapar; por lo que pidió algo que le permitiera huir de cualquier sitio a alta velocidad, que le permitiera pasar desapercibido por los lugares y lo volviera inalcanzable._

 _Sin decir nada, la muerte se hundió por tercera vez en el lago y sacó una tela vieja que parecía ser de alguno de los ejecutados, la sopló. La tela remendó sus rupturas y tomó una tonalidad negra mate, convirtiéndose en una capa. La soltó en el aire y ésta voló por sí sola hacia Jonathan, colocándose en su nuca y extendiendo dos largas alas de murciélago de ella al hacerlo._

" _Ésta es_ _φτερωτό στρώμα" dijo la muerte, "la capa alada y ahora eres su due_ _ño, con ella podrás surcar los cielos a grandes velocidades, te defenderá de ataques y fungirá como tu aliado"._

 _Dicho esto, la muerte se despidió de los magos y se fue; no sin antes exclamar "tienen 13 años para escapar". Y así comenzó el juego._

 _2 años después de la invocación, Darian, el dueño de la vara de la muerte, era temido y respetado por el enorme poder que poseía su arma. Pero un día, al levantarse, notó algo extraño en sus reservas de agua; dejando la vara se dirigió a revisar. Encontró en ellas animales muertos y, mientras los sacaba, sintió una fuerte estocada en su espalda, que lo atravesó perforando su corazón y pulmones._

" _Sin tu vara no eres nada", dijo una voz detrás de él retirando la espada y depositando el moribundo cuerpo de Darian en el suelo._

 _Inmediatamente después, una entidad oscura surgió del suelo, espantando al asesino, y haciéndolo huir. La muerte segó el alma del hombre y se dirigió a recuperar la vara; pero cuando llegó… ésta ya no estaba._

 _3 años después de Darian, Zoelo se encontraba en un pueblo lejano a donde vivía. Cuando decidió hablar con su esposa por el anillo. Al comunicarse, sólo escuchó gritos y sollozos._

 _Rápidamente regresó, pero cuando llegó, encontró los cuerpos de su mujer e hijo tendidos en el suelo. Sin saber qué pasó ni por qué, calló en depresión; lanzando el anillo a una llanura cercana, se quitó la vida._

 _La muerte llegó al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre y segó su alma; así mismo la de su familia. Pero cuando se acercó al lugar donde él había lanzado el anillo… no lo encontró._

 _Así pasaron 6 años, hasta que la muerte se topó finalmente con Jonathan. Pero, para sorpresa de la entidad, éste poseía la vara y el anillo además de su capa. Al notar la presencia de la muerte, él escapó a toda velocidad y la muerte no lo pudo alcanzar._

 _Sin darse cuenta cómo, pasaron los 13 años y la muerte nunca logró segar el alma de Jonathan; había sido vencida en su propio juego._

 _Exactamente un día después de que se cumplieran los 13 años, Jonathan regresó por la noche al lago junto con su hijo de 12 años, Jasón. Iniciaron una fogata, y Jonathan sacó y mostró a su hijo unos pergaminos; 7 de los 9 pergaminos que contenían el ritual, y juntos… los quemaron._

 _Antes que callera la media noche, Jonathan le entregó la vara de la muerte, el anillo del principio y del fin y la capa alada a su hijo. "Estos tres artefactos te pertenecen ahora" le dijo, "y quiero que los cuides, los uses y los pases a tu descendencia cuando el momento llegue". Acto seguido, le entregó una daga y le pidió que le atravesara el corazón con ella._

 _Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Jasón mató a su padre, y dejó caer su cuerpo al lago._

 _Ante tal acto, la muerte salió del lago y vio al chico sosteniendo los artefactos mientras lloraba. "Jasón, hijo de Jonathan" le dijo la muerte al joven en el idioma que él entendía, "lo que tu padre ha hecho será de bendición para ti y tus hijos, y los hijos de tus hijos, y toda tu descendencia desde ahora y por la eternidad. Serán mis representantes en este mundo; tendrán mi permiso para matar a sus enemigos sin recibir ningún tipo de castigo. Aquel que se atreva a castigarlos por asesinar, su sangre hervirá en sus arterias y todos sus órganos se calcinarán. El respeto que le den a sus oponentes será sagrado, aquel que se atreva a hacerlo de menos su corazón será presionado en su pecho hasta que estalle. Todos tus descendientes nacerán con el valor, la astucia, la habilidad y la perseverancia que llevó a tu padre a ganar. Serán mis protegidos, los artefactos que ahora posees serán indestructibles por un poder normal. Cualquier poder mágico humano que se atreva a dañarlos, el cuerpo del poseedor será secado hasta que no quede nada más que una cáscara sin vida"._

 _Dicho esto, tomó una piedra y la sopló. La piedra se convirtió en un medallón dorado, el cual entregó a Jasón, y luego se volvió a hundir en el lago, para segar el alma de Jonathan._

 _Así nació el clan sin apellido, conocido con los "Gios tou". Cuyo representante posee y maneja los tres artefactos_ _fónto tis límnis. Y llegado el momento, el hijo matará al padre con la misma daga con la que Jasón mató al suyo, y heredará la familia._

* * *

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio por un momento. Lukic reía y todas las que se quedaron pensaban. Akko no entendía la razón por la que la profesora dijo que esto tendría un efecto psicológico fuerte; Diana sí, ella entendía que toda esta historia era una forma de decir que retar a Jesenia era peligroso; pues no podía hacer nada contra una "protegida de la muerte", ante una persona que tenía a una de las entidades más poderosas de esa realidad de su lado. Pero lo que aún no entendía era por qué le daba tanta importancia a esto; sí, Jessenia era miembro de una familia que podía matar a cualquiera, lo cual no le agradaba. Pero, desde antes de enterarse de eso, ya sentía que no le agradaba, sentía que tenía que odiarla; se dio cuenta que quería saber todo de ella, para odiarla más; su intensión al seguirla no era ayudarla, por dentro sentía que sí; pero su mente le decía que era para saber qué tan superior era, y detestarla por eso. Pero no se lo diría a Akko.

-Los Gios tou y los Cavendish siempre han sido enemigos -Lukic dijo esto al ver a Diana tan distante, la británica reaccionó levantando una ceja. -Los Cavendish usan magia para salvar vidas; y los Gios tou, para quitarlas. -Ahora no estaba riendo ni intentado asustar, lo decía con completa seriedad. -Durante varios siglos, hubo miembros de ambas familias que querían acabar con la rivalidad entre ellas; ninguno de los métodos que han usado ha funcionado. Es tal el desprecio que se llegan a tener que se dice que, cuando dos de sus miembros se conocen, se llegan a tener odio inmediato el uno del otro, casi como si en la sangre de cada uno viniera por defecto el odio hacia el otro. -Diana abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó un pequeño suspiro -; claro que no siempre es el caso, pero dígame señorita, ¿es su caso? ¿El odio está en su sangre? -Volvió a sonreír.

Diana no dio la respuesta, sólo agachó la vista y la pensó; la cual, por más que quisiera negarlo, era un "sí".

* * *

La cafetería por lo normal era ruidosa, pero en esta ocasión para Diana estaba muy silenciosa. Estaba la misma cantidad de personas que siempre, pero había algo en el aire que hacía que sintiera un silencio muy intenso. Incluso cuando sus compañeras de cuarto le hablaban ella no oía. Estaba perdida, en blanco, apenas podía comer. Por un momento logró despejarse y voltear la vista a varios lados. Vio a Akko sentada junto a sus amigas, incluyendo a Amanda, Constanze y Jasminka; le pareció raro ver a esta última ahí, según había escuchado la rusa estuvo enferma durante toda la semana por algo que había comido y por eso no se le había visto en clases; tal parece se había mejorado, ya que estaba comiendo más que todas en la mesa juntas. Siguió paseando su vista, liberándose, y sus ojos se toparon con quien no debería. Jessenia caminaba junto a sus compañeras conversando, sin nada en las manos.

-Hey, ahí está. -Un grito interrumpió el pequeño trance de la chica y la hizo voltear rápido. Quien había gritado era Amanda y se acercaba a hablar con la chica del equipo púrpura. -Vengan con nosotras, tengo una amiga ahí que te quiere conocer.

La chica volteó a ver a la mesa y su mirada se cruzó con la chica de cabello rosa pálido que sostenía un tenedor con comida, que también la veía directamente.

-N-No gracias, y-ya íbamos de salida -Diana escuchó eso, anuló todo el sonido a su alrededor para poner especial atención a lo que decía la griega.

"Ella... ¿tartamudeó?" Sabía que un tartamudeo involuntario como ese era por nervios, más bien, por miedo.

\- ¡¿Cómo, si todavía sobra tiempo?! -La chica americana le puso el brazo sobre el hombro y empezó a jalarla a la mesa.

Jasminka se levantó y se acercó a ellas. Diana veía atenta y vio algo que le sorprendió enormemente. Jessenia, mientras se acercaba, tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa, hasta podría decir asustada.

La pelinegra se liberó del brazo de la peli naranja y empozó a caminar en dirección contraria, Jasminka empezó a correr para alcanzarla.

-Espera, quiero hablarte... -Dijo la Jasminka.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! -Gritó Jessenia, dándose la vuelta y respirando de forma alterada. La rusa se detuvo en seco al oír el grito. -Sólo... No te acerques... No... No te acerques. -Dicho esto, se fue corriendo sin ver atrás. Jasminka se quedó parada sin decir nada y todas la veían expectante.

El cuerpo de Diana se movió por si sólo para acercarse a la chica y su boca habló sin su permiso para hacer una pregunta.

-Jasminka -dijo al acercarse y su compañera la volteó a ver -, ¿conoces a esa chica?

-No a ella directamente -dijo viendo a Diana -conozco a un familiar suyo.

Nadie las interrumpía, todas estaban al tanto de la situación entre Diana y Jessenia, ahora Jasminka se unía al problema y ella querían ver cómo terminaba.

\- ¿A qué familiar? -Diana estaba nerviosa, si Jessenia le huía a Jasminka era por una razón fuerte.

-No estoy segura, creo que es su hermano. Somos amigos.

Y la mente de Diana colapsó.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien Jess? -Preguntó Emily a su compañera que estaba con la cabeza contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué te pasó en la cafetería? -Dijo Elizabeth acercándose.

Un silencio medianamente largo se hizo.

-De todas las personas con las que me podía encontrar, tenía que encontrarme con ella. -Dijo Jessenia un tanto molesta, lo decía entre dientes. -Gamóto! I ídia i parousía sou tha me kánei na katastrépso ta pánta! -Estaba completamente enfadada. Sus compañeras no dijeron nada.

-Chicas, -dijo relajándose un poco -necesito que me hagan otro favor. -Ambas se quedaron cayadas oyendo. -Encárguense que Jasminka Antonenko no se me acerque por ningún motivo.


	6. Bienvenido a mi vida

**Cap. 6: Bienvenido a mi vida**

Era casi de noche, Akko debería de estar en su habitación, pero en lugar de eso estaba sentada frente a su ídolo de la infancia, con una taza de té y esperando una respuesta de la misma. Le había contado todo, era la profesora en la que más confiaba y creía que tenía que pedirle consejos sobre lo que estaba pasando, le contó todo lo que había planeado con Diana, justo estando a dos días de que se realizara, no pudo contenerse, sabía que Diana se iba molestar si le decía algo a cualquiera, pero su inseguridad la obligó a abrir la boca.

-Mira, -dijo la pelirroja rompiendo el silencio -si me lo preguntas a mí, te puedo decir que es una pésima idea. -Akko suspiró, ya se esperaba esa respuesta. -Es más, diría que es la mayor tontería que se le pudo haber ocurrido a cualquiera de las dos, me cuesta creer que Diana lo haya propuesto. El peligro que corren al seguir a alguien con el nivel de entrenamiento y atención a su entorno que tiene Jessenia es enorme, sólo por un milagro ella no se daría cuenta que la están siguiendo. -Akko, a pesar que ya sabía que le iba a decir algo así, se sintió mal por el regaño. -Sin embargo, -los ojos de la japonesa se abrieron de par en par, -creo que entiendo por lo que está pasando ella, entiendo cómo se ha de sentir y me alegra que la quieras ayudar. Si yo también puedo ayudarlas en lo que sea, pueden decírmelo.

No podía ser cierto, la verdad que esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

* * *

Era el día, el día que dejarían salir a las alumnas por primera vez en el año. Akko y Diana ya estaban listas, a pesar de estar muy nerviosas. Sólo esperaban a ver pasar a Jessenia para poder seguirla. Veían muchas personas, pero no a ella. Bárbara y Lotte estaban en la fila, iban a salir para un festival de libros en donde iban a poner una sección especial de Nigthfall y no se lo querían perder. Sucy había dicho que no saldría porque tenía que hacer algo para la clase de pociones, era curioso, en cada rato libre que tenía se iba a la "oficina" de Lukic disque a preparan algo que le pidió la profesora para la próxima clase, pero Akko sentía que era para hacer alguna pócima rara la cual luego la haría probar. Y así pasaban las alumnas y no se divisaba a Jessenia por ningún lado.

\- ¿Será que no va a salir? -dijo Akko tras un buen rato de estar esperando.

-Es posible, pero dudo que rechace una oferta de trabajo, tal vez sólo quedó de juntarse más tarde.

-Sí -se volvió a quedar todo en silencio, se estaba empezando a tornar incómodo.

\- ¿La profesora Du Nord habrá encontrado algo? -Dijo Diana para intentar cortar la tensión, después que Akko hubiese hablado con Chariot, le contó todo a Diana y ella le pidió personalmente si podía ayudarlas a investigar más sobre la familia de Jessenia, como profesora ella tiene acceso a cosas que Diana no, a pesar que básicamente la directora le daba acceso a todo, pero no encontró nada de utilidad. En cambio, hay ciertos archivos a los que sólo una profesora puede acceder y tal vez ahí había algo que sea útil para ella.

-Tal vez, igual le podemos preguntar luego de regresar -Ella sonreía, de manera forzada, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Diana no respondió, estaba muy atenta a lo que estaba pasando en frente. Akko volteó la vista y vio a Jessenia, caminando hacia la fila, llevaba una mochila bandolera grande, su uniforme largo de la academia, su capa marrón puesta y, lo más sorprendente, estaba hablando con Sucy. La chica de piel pálida sostenía una hoja frente a la griega. Quien le señalaba varias partes de la hoja y le hablaba mientras caminaba; luego de unos segundos, se depidieron y Sucy se fue mientras Jessenia seguía su camino.

Rápidamente, ambas chicas empezaron a caminar detrás de ella.

-Pregúntame algo sobre la academia -dijo Diana susurrando a Akko.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Dijo Akko en voz algo más alta. No lo suficiente como para que la chica de adelante las oyera.

-No tiene que saber que la vamos a seguir, hay que fingir que no nos interesa. Una conversación informal entre las dos puede ayudar a evitar que sospeche. -La chica llegó a la fila y ellas estaban a punto de alcanzarla.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, Mh... -Llegaron a la fila y se colocaron tras Jessenia. Diana vio cómo la chica sacaba un reloj dorado de bolsillo, con una cadena que lo unía a su cinturón; vio la hora y luego lo cerró, por la parte de afuera tenía un extraño logo, era un sol plateado con rostro, que en la mitad derecha tenía los ojos y la boca imitando la máscara de la comedia, y del lado derecho, imitaba la máscara de la tragedia; como tomar ambas máscaras, partirlas a la mitad, unir dos de las mitades y ponerlas en un sol, no sabía de dónde era ese símbolo. - ¡Ah! ¡No se me ocurre nada!

El grito de Akko asustó a Diana y llamó la atención de todas.

-Jeje, tranquila, es normal que no puedas adivinar a dónde vamos. -Diana tuvo que actuar rápido para disimular. Pero parece que llamó más la atención.

\- ¿Van a salir juntas? -Dijo Jessenia volteando a verlas.

-Eh... Sí -dijo Akko intentando disimular, por poco y arruinaba todo.

\- ¿A dónde van a ir? -Preguntó Jessenia soltando una sonrisa pícara.

-Este... Eso estaba intentando adivinar -Akko siempre se adelantaba a Diana, por suerte no decía nada que revelara las verdaderas intenciones, pero la chica británica sentía que algo estaba a punto de salir mal.

-Oh, es una sorpresa -volteó la vista a Diana aun sonriendo. -Eso es muy románti... -La chica se tapó la boca, intentaba ocultar que se estaba riendo, aunque era muy obvio.

\- ¿Q-qué? -Diana soltó esto en un alto estado de nerviosismo, tal parece que la chica mal interpretó las cosa -No, no, no, no. No es nada de eso.

"¿Por qué estoy así de nerviosa?" Pensó Diana, volteó a ver a su compañera y pudo notar que se estaba sonrojando, y mucho.

-Oh, entiendo. -Dijo la griega calmando su risa. -Aún no es oficial, no quieren salir del clóse... -La risa continuó más fuerte que antes, ahora ni siquiera lo ocultaba. Las chicas no dijeron nada, sólo se quedaron cayadas y Diana se dio cuenta que ella misma se estaba sonrojando. -Ok, ok, me calmo. -La chica inhaló y exhaló intentando relajar la risa. -Olviden todo, ¿sí? Yo no dije nada, no quiero arruinar su cit... -Se volvió a tapar la boca cerrando los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Era mejor que ya no hablara o se iba a reír por todo el camino. Las chicas avanzaron sin decir nada, cuando llegaron al inicio de la fila ya se les había bajado el nerviosismo, ahora era algo de lo que se podían reír, pero no aún.

Diana nunca apartó la vista de Jessenia cuando salió, cuando ella y Akko salieron, se dedicaron a seguir el camino de Jessenia, por varios minutos dentro de la ciudad. La chica griega volaba con su capa a una velocidad bastante moderada, lo cual era perfecto ya que Akko no hubiera podido seguirla en su escoba si iba muy rápido, las chicas que la seguían volaban a distancia suficiente como para no perderla de vista, pero no tan cerca como para que sospeche. Tras varios minutos volando, la chica aterrizó y las otras dos aterrizaron lo más cerca que pudieron, estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad; si hubiesen salido más hubiese sido un problema. Se colocó una de las piedras del mago nuevas en el centro de ésta para que las brujas pudieran usar su magia ahí, pero estaban por un área en la que ya empieza a perder intensidad.

Vieron a la chica a lo lejos revisando un papel que contenía la dirección a la que debía dirigirse, cuando empezó a caminar Akko intentó seguirla.

\- ¡Espera! -dijo Diana deteniendo a la chica. -No podemos acercarnos sólo así, tenemos que escondernos para que no se dé cuenta.

-Claro -la chica sacó su varita - ¡Metamorphie Faciesse! -Tras esto la chica se convirtió en un pequeño ratón marrón como era costumbre suya. Diana la levantó con delicadeza.

-No era esto a lo que me refería, pero creo que servirá. -La chica sacó su varita e hizo el mismo hechizo, convirtiéndose en un halcón que sostenía a la pequeña Akko entre sus patas mientras emprendía vuelo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame! -El ratón Akko se movía con brusquedad entre las garras del ave Diana.

\- ¿Te quieres quedar quieta y callada? Si te oyen vas a llamar más la atención.

-Es que es incómodo, y duele. -Se seguía sacudiendo, lo cual incomodaba a Diana.

-Pues quizá no dolería si te quedaras quieta. -Akko no tuvo más opción que resignarse y quedarse estática mientras Diana volaba siguiendo a la chica de cabello negro.

El camino que recorrieron fue largo, cerca de 10 minutos pasaron antes que Jessenia guardara el papel en un bolsillo. Delante de ellas estaba una pequeña plaza en donde había restaurantes y mesas al aire libre. Se acercó a una mesa que estaba cerca de un café, ahí estaba sentado un chico de no más de 20 años, llevaba gafas bifocales cuadradas, medía aproximadamente 175 cm, tenía piel blanca y sostenía una tableta electrónica. Parecía llevar un audífono y estar hablando por teléfono con él. La chica se sentó en frente del tipo y las chicas convertidas en animales se colocaron en un techo cercano. Diana depositó a Akko lo más suave que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que se golpeara un poco al caer en el techo.

-Eso dolió -dijo Akko.

-Lo siento.

Diana se colocó a la par y ambas empezaron a poner atención a los dos.

-Sovará den perímena na értheis étsi -dijo el chico guardando su tableta.

-Den eícha álli epilogí -la chica se veía antipática ante el chico -Dýo tarádes me akolouthoún.

\- ¿Eínai to korítsi Cavendish?

-Kai i fíli tou

\- ¿Thélete na beite étsi óste na min mas akoúsoun?

-Por favor.

Ambos se levantaron y entraron en el café cercano, Diana tomó a Akko y se fue a una calle cercana donde no había casi nadie, ahí ambas volvieron a ser humanas.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? -Akko todavía se sentía rara por la forma en la que Diana la tomaba.

-No podemos entrar ahí a menos que nos camuflemos de otra forma.

\- ¿Y si entramos y decimos que sólo fue una coincidencia?

-El tipo dijo mi apellido cuando hablaba con ella, puede que sepa que la estamos siguiendo. No hay cabida para coincidencias.

\- ¿Y qué tienes en mente?

-Lo que estoy a punto de hacer, puede que duela con el tiempo. -Diana sacó su varita y apuntó a Akko con ella. La chica japonesa sólo retrocedió un poco, asustada por lo que fuera a pasar. - ¡Metamorpie Species!

Una fuerte nube de humo se extendió sobre la chica, lo cual la hizo sacudirse, escuchó que su amiga dijo el mismo hechizo sobre ella y cuando la nube se disipó, Diana ya no estaba ahí. En su lugar estaba un chico de cabello rubio, alto y delgado, vestido de forma muy casual.

-Diana, ¿eres tú? -algo se oía raro en su voz. - ¿Esa es mi voz? -Sonaba mucho más aguda que su voz real.

El chico que estaba frente a ella hizo aparecer un espejo y lo señaló a la chica. Que ahora su cara tenía facciones más afiladas, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos ahora eran marrón

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -dijo la chica tocándose la cara.

-Cambié nuestros rasgos físicos por completo para pasar totalmente desapercibidas. -La voz de Diana ahora era bastante masculina.

Tomó de la mano a la Akko y empezaron a caminar, hacia donde entró la chica.

Una vez ahí, la encontraron parada frente al cajero, el chico que la acompañaba hablaba con el tendero, unos segundos después, los tres se movieron y entraron en una habitación que estaba a un lado de la barra; cerraron la puerta detrás suya.

-Parece que perdimos el tiempo –dijo Diana algo decepcionada.

-Claro que no. –Akko empezó a arrastrar a su amiga a la barra donde estaba el cajero. –La podemos esperar, mientras estamos aquí podemos comer algo. Yo invito.

-Pero, ¿tienes dinero? –Diana sentía raro que Akko quisiera continuar con esto, pensó que sería la primera en abandonar.

-Eh… Creo que no. –Bajó la cabeza decepcionada de sí misma y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida.

-No importa. –Diana la detuvo. –Yo invito.

Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente y se acercaron a la barra. Akko pidió un café, un sándwich de pollo y una porción de papas; mientras que Diana sólo pidió un té helado y una magdalena. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la salida y empezaron a comer.

\- ¿No te está doliendo la cabeza? –Preguntó Diana tras unos minutos de silencio, colocando su mano en su frente, quejándose del dolor.

-No. –Respondió Akko tragando el pedazo de sándwich que tenía en la boca. –Pero sí me empezó a doler el brazo hace un rato. –Estiró el brazo para moverlo un poco, el dolor se empezaba a intensificar. - ¿Por qué?

-El hechizo. –Dijo Diana con el dolor un poco calmado. –Por alguna razón que no termino de entender, cuando haces un hechizo de metamorfosis a otra especie no causa ningún problema; pero, cuando cambias el físico como yo lo hice, causa molestias y dolores momentáneos en la persona.

-No tiene sentido. –Tomó un sorbo de su café. –Si sólo nos cambiaste de apariencia y voz.

-No hice sólo eso. Los cambios que el hechizo hace son muy significativos. Básicamente nos convertí en dos personas completamente diferentes. –Dio una pequeña mordida a su magdalena y tomó un trago de té. A pesar de que parecía hombre, seguía comportándose de manera femenina.

-Pero, yo siento que sigo siendo la misma. Y te veo a ti, y aunque por fuera parezcas alguien más, yo sigo viendo a Diana Cavendish. –Eso último dejó pensando la chica convertida en chico, pero no quería rebuscar mucho en ello.

-No entiendes cómo funciona la magia aún. –Fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

-Pues si te dedicaras más tiempo a ayudarme con las clases y menos a acosar a una de las nuevas entendería más.

\- ¿Acosar? Yo no acoso a nadie. –La británica parecía se estaba molestando.

-Aja… y, ¿qué estamos haciendo ahora exactamente?

Diana volvió a colocar su mano en su frente, ahora era su amiga y no el hechizo lo que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza.

-No voy a discutir contigo aquí. –Tomó su té y lo llevó a su boca. –Si la gente nos ve va a pensar que somos una pareja de novios.

-No lo creo, -cruzó los brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros –un buen novio ayudaría a su novia en clases en lugar de estar pensando en otra.

-Y una buena novia hubiera traído dinero en caso de que su novio no trajera.

-Terminamos.

-Pues que bien, ya me estabas sofocando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, y luego ambas chicas empezaron a reír. Estaban en medio de una misión suicida, pero no les importaba olvidarlo por un momento para reír juntas. A ambas les costaba admitirlo, pero disfrutaban estar la una con la otra. Les parecía gracioso que después de un comienzo como el que tuvieron, ahora sean tan unidas. Akko siempre vio a Diana como una rival; aún hoy en día, si le preguntabas y no eras Diana o Chariot, te respondería que es su rival. Pero no, ambas saben perfectamente lo que son, buenas amigas, y ese pequeño lapso en el que pudieron bromear y reírse juntas en una situación como esa, era la prueba de ello.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando se oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse. Y ambas vieron a la chica que estaban siguiendo salir con un maletín negro grande y dos hojas de papel. Se paró por un momento frente al chico que se quedó en la puerta.

-Rápido, tomemos nuestras cosas y… -Akko habló, pero se calló mientras miraba a todos lados alrededor suyo, su rostro empezó a denotar preocupación. –Eh, Diana, ¿y nuestras cosas?

-No te habías dado cuenta. –La peliverde se terminó su té lo más rápido que pudo y sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba. –Encogí nuestras cosas en esta caja para que no nos fastidiara.

Akko veía sorprendida la pequeña caja, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver a su amiga guardándola y levantándose. Akko no había terminado de comer aún, pero tenían que moverse. Jessenia ya estaba saliendo del lugar y se tenían que apresurar. Disimularon lo mejor que pudieron para que la chica no sospechara y la siguieron.

En una calle vacía se volvieron a transformar, esta vez Akko se convirtió en un pequeño colibrí para que Diana no la tuviera que llevar nuevamente.

Ambas volaron siguiendo a Jessenia quien, también se elevaba con su capa. Volaron por varios minutos, hasta que la chica finalmente aterrizó sobre una terraza, colocó el maletín en la terraza y sacó par de binoculares de éste. Con ellos empezó a ver en todas direcciones, hasta que se detuvo en un punto. Tomó las hojas que llevaba consigo tras salir del café y las leyó comparando lo que leía con lo que veía a través de los binoculares. Akko y Diana la observaban sin decir nada desde lo más lejos que pudieron, en un tejado cercano.

La chica abrió el maletín por completo y sacó un tubo metálico negro de unos 40 cm de longitud, acto seguido sacó un arma, un fusil no muy grande. Sacó un pequeño trípode sobre el que colocó el arma para luego unirla al tubo. Era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que cabían en ese maletín. Se recostó con el ojo derecho en la mirilla del fusil y su mano en el gatillo. Ambas sabían lo que iba a hacer, pero sólo Diana quería saber a quién, por lo que emprendió vuelo en hacia donde la chica apuntaba con el arma. Akko intentó seguirla, si tan sólo se hubiese convertido en un animal que volara más rápido.

Diana se acercó tan rápido como pudo volando en línea recta. Y es que podía evitar una catástrofe, podía salvar una vida; aunque eso le costara la suya. En el vuelo, vio a dos hombres vestidos de traje hablando en un callejón, intuyó que uno de ellos era el blanco de la chica sicario. Se acercó como pudo, pero la velocidad de un halcón no se compara con la de una bala. Sin oír el disparo siquiera, la munición atinó a la cabeza de uno de ellos; haciendo que el otro, en vez de preocuparse o asustarse, se enojara. Empezó a correr lejos del callejón. Diana sabía que por el lugar de la ciudad donde estaban casi no pasaba gente, pero esto ya era ridículo; literalmente, no había nadie a quien pudiera pedir ayuda.

Siguió al hombre quien se metió en otro callejón para intentar resguardarse. Los halcones no son más rápidos que una bala, pero sí tienen 340 grados de campo de visión, lo que le permitió a Diana ver una mancha café volar a toda velocidad hacia su dirección. La esquivó y vio a Jessenia, cargando con una bolsa negra con cierre con forma de cuerpo en una mano y una espada en la otra. Se metió en el callejón del hombre y un grito desgarrador se escuchó, seguido por silencio.

Rápidamente se volvió a convertir en ella y cayó acostada en el suelo, se levantó algo a dolorida y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, vio a la Akko colibrí acercándose a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y siguió corriendo.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? –Preguntó Akko intentando zafarse.

-Se cancela todo, regresemos. –Diana estaba completamente alterada, sabía que era un error haber seguido a esa chica, pero tuvo que esperar a que pasara algo como esto para entenderlo.

\- ¿Ya se van? –Una voz familiar sonó detrás de ellas, lo que les heló la sangre a ambas y obligó a la bruja a detenerse en seco. –Me estuvieron acompañando todo el camino, pensé que regresarían junto a mí.

Diana se dio la vuelta y vio a la chica de ojos grises parada en frente suya, quien sostenía en cada mano una bolsa que era claro lo que contenía cada una. Soltó a Akko quien inmediatamente regresó a la normalidad, y ambas tomaron sus varitas, apuntando a la chica, listas para actuar en cualquier momento. Esta vez no iba a huir, esta vez no se iba a dejar intimidar, esta vez iba pelear con todo, aunque eso le costara la vida.

La chica griega se acercó la banqueta de la calle y depositó ambos cuerpos en el suelo, uno sobre otro. Acto seguido, se sentó sobre ellos. Sacó de la bolsa delantera del maletín un cigarrillo, lo encendió con un zippo que llevaba en su bolsillo y, luego de guardarlo, vio la hora en su reloj de bolsillo mientras fumaba. A las otras dos chicas verla fumar con tan corta edad era de mal gusto, pero no dejaban de estar en guardia.

-Si se quedan así todo el rato sólo van a conseguir verse como estúpidas. –Dijo la chica viéndolas directamente. –Se los aclaro, no las voy a atacar. No las voy a matar. Y la profesora esa, vieja loca de ojos saltones, les mintió, jamás estuvo entre mis ideas matarte Diana.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? –Dijo Diana sin dejar de apuntar.

-Porque soy una persona de palabra, aunque no lo parezca. –Desvió la vista y tomo otra calada de su cigarrillo. –Y porque si quisiera matarte, no te hubiese intimidado para que te rindieras, te hubiese atacado directamente. Como hice con este par de idiotas que tengo debajo de mí. –Volteó la vista a los sacos mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo nuevamente a la boca.

Diana bajo su varita y con una mano bajó la de Akko, quien no quería decir nada, pues sabía que, si decía algo, probablemente sería una tontería que aumentaría la tensión. La chica británica veía los sacos sobre los que estaba sentada Jessenia y se sintió mal. No le gusta ver a la gente morir, a ellos no los conocía, pero eran seres humanos. Su madre le había enseñado que la vida es lo más importante que existe. Y siempre que puedas evitar que una se pierda, hazlo. Ella no lo logró, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma.

-No te sientas mal por ellos. –Dijo la griega sacando los papeles que le habían dado en el café. –Ellos sabían a qué se metían. Y si me lo preguntas, se lo merecían.

Extendió la mano con los papeles hacia Diana, quien se acercó y los tomó. Eran carteles de "Se Busca" con imágenes de los tipos que estaban muertos y sirviendo de asiento para la otra. Pero estos carteles eran diferentes a los que se veían a veces en las paredes o en internet. Porque estos tenían las razones por las que eran criminales peligrosos, pero decían en grande "Vivo o Muerto". Y debajo, una recompensa en Libras Esterlinas. La cabeza de ambos valía 4 mil Libras.

-Yo no soy de esas personas que llamas cuando alguien no te agrada y lo quieres fuera de este mundo. –Dijo Jessenia terminando su cigarrillo y metiendo la colilla en uno de los sacos. –Yo no soy sicario…

-Eres caza recompensas. –Diana terminó la frase mientras contemplaba los carteles. Jessenia le asintió. –No tiene sentido, las recompensas por cabezas y el decir "Vivo o Muerto", no es algo que se aplique actualmente. Es ilegal.

\- ¿En serio crees que el gobierno te dice la verdad siempre? –La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a Diana. –Las recompensas por cabezas que nos da a gente como a mí trabajo existen desde siempre, sólo las esconden para no alterar al público y que gente sin experiencia intente tonterías sólo por dinero. –Le quitó las hojas y se volvió a sentar, Diana quedó atónita ante lo que la chica dijo y Akko se acercó para hablarle.

-Deberíamos irnos ya. –Le dijo susurrando, Diana asintió y empezó a dar la vuelta sin quitar la mirada da la chica.

\- ¿No quieren que las lleve? –Ambas se detuvieron y la voltearon a ver. –Me van a venir a traer en un rato, por donde pasamos queda cerca del centro, desde ahí pueden seguir ustedes solas.

\- ¡¿Por qué heces esto?! –Diana gritó alejándose de Akko y acercándose a la otra chica. –Te estuvimos siguiendo todo el camino, te obligamos a encerrarte en un cuarto para que no oyéramos, si hubiese sido un poco más rápida incluso pude haber arruinado tu trabajo. ¡¿Por qué te comportas como si no te importara nada?! ¿¡Por qué te comportas amable?! ¡¿Por qué no atacas?!

Diana seguía actuando porque sí. Cuando una persona está acostumbrada a algo, a una reacción ante una acción, cuando la reacción es diferente tiende a confundir a la persona. Eso le pasaba a Diana, pensó que la chica reaccionaría con odio, con enojo, que las atacaría. En vez eso estaba ahí sentada, sin hacer nada más que esperar. En sus ojos no se reflejaba nada, ni odio, ni enojo, ni ninguna emoción. Y su actitud tampoco se contradecía, actuaba calmada, y lo estaba. Verdaderamente no le importaba nada.

-Mi familia tiene varias reglas, -dijo la chica sin perder la calma –y uno de ellas es: "No inicies una pelea innecesaria si no eres tú a quien atacan primero". Ustedes no me atacan, yo no las ataco, igual no las quiero muertas.

\- ¿Por qué no? Nuestras familias se odian.

-Sí. Pero yo no te odio a ti ni a ella. –Diana no supo que decir, se quedó callado ante tal afirmación. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado lo lógico era pensar que ella también la detestaba. Pero recordó lo que dijo Lukic, que "no siempre es el caso". –Mi padre podrá odiar a toda tu familia y toda la academia, en especial después de que te visitó, pero yo…

-Espera, -la mente de Diana empezó a hacer conexiones y se dio cuenta de algo que estuvo ignorando mucho tiempo; el recuerdo del niño, del hermano de Jessenia, era en su casa, en la mansión de su familia. Y él iba acompañado por dos adultos. - ¿Me visitaron?

\- ¿No recuerdas la visita? –Jessenia parecía sorprendida. –No importa, ya la recordarás, eso es seguro.

-Recuerdo a una pareja y a un niño. –El recuerdo poco a poco se fue recuperando. Se armó de valor y preguntó aquello que la tenía pensativa desde hacía casi dos semanas. –Ese chico, ¿era tu hermano?

La griega se quedó callada por unos segundos, como pensando en que iba a decir.

-Sí. –Respondió finalmente. –Su nombre es Jesú. Jesú Gios tou Josif. Futuro heredero de la familia. Lo conociste cuando te visitaron.

-Y, ¿Jasminka lo conoce? –Toda la tensión que había hace un momento se estaba empezando a perder. –Porque dijo que eran amigos.

\- ¿Amigos? –La chica soltó una pequeña y rápida sonrisa. –Él se va a decepcionar cuando se entere de eso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Son, más que amigos? –Diana seguía hablando y no sabía porque, conocerla era una manera de odiarla según ella. Pero entre más escuchaba, más empezaba a empatizar.

-Se supone, que Jasminka Antonenko es la prometida de Jesú. –La chica lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Diana abrió los ojos de par en par y Akko dejó caer su mandíbula con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! –Akko gritó eso asustando un poco a ambas chicas. –¡Jasminka es muy joven como para estar comprometida!

-La futura esposa de los varones en la familia de mi madre se elige a los 12 años. Con él no funcionó a esa edad y conoció a Jasminka a los 16, ella tenía 14. A los 18 fue que hizo la proposición, pero tal parece que ella no lo comprendió. Así que no se lo digan.

Ambas asintieron aún sorprendidas, pero Diana porque se dio cuenta que, si Jesú es dos años mayor que ella, y ella tenía aproximadamente 10 años cuando visitaron su casa; Jesú tenía 12 años en ese entonces. A esa edad visitó una casa de una familia de brujas en donde había tres mujeres de edades aproximadas a la de él. La razón que se imaginó hizo que le volviera el dolor de cabeza, pero aún no recuperaba el recuerdo completo.

\- ¿Sorprendidas?

\- Sí –respondió Akko.

-Un poco –dijo Diana. –Pero, cambiando de tema, hay algo que no encaja, no recuerdo haberte visto en la visita que dices.

-No. –Dijo Jessenia rápidamente, mientras suspiraba de manera entrecortada. –Yo no fui, si tan sólo hubiese ido. –Empezó a hablar con un nudo en la garganta. –No, ¡si tan sólo ellos no hubiesen ido! –Y empezó a llorar. Las chicas la veían ahora preocupadas, mientras ella se tapaba la boca e intentaba contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Akko tocando su hombro.

La chica hacía señales con la mano para indicar que estaba bien, pero el hecho de que no pudiera hablar decía lo contrario. Depués de unos segundos, finalmente pudo soltar algunas palabras.

-Sí, sólo un mal recuerdo, nada grave. –Empezó a calmar su llanto. –Ya vienen por mí. –Una limusina negra se acercaba a donde estaban las tres chicas. –Si quieren las puedo llevar, pero les advierto que el anfitrión no es muy amable que digamos.

-Yo iré –dijo Diana, las otras dos estaban sorprendidas de la respuesta.

-Si ella va, yo también –dijo Akko sonriendo a Diana.

-Claro, porque no pueden separarse la una de la otra por mucho tiempo. Eso sí es amo…

\- ¡Si vas a empezar con tonterías no voy! –Gritó Diana señalando a la chica.

Un silencio momentáneo se armó, y segundos después las tres se empezaron a reír. El momento fue bastante aleatorio y la risa no se quedaba atrás.

"Esto es ridículo", pensó Diana, "¿por qué me estoy riendo con ella después de tremendo momento de tensión?".

-Qué bueno que pudimos reírnos un poco ahora, porque lo que viene no va ser muy bonito. –Dijo Jessenia calmando su risa y deteniendo la limusina. Se paró en frente de la ventana trasera, la cual se empezó a abrir lentamente. Las otras dos chicas se acercaron a ver qué era.

Vieron a un tipo sentado en la ventana, un chico de no más de 25 años, de piel morena, ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro. Sonreía a la chica de una forma un tanto macabra.

\- ¡Jes! –Gritó el tipo al verla –Tanto tiempo sin vernos, veo que trajiste a tus putit…

\- ¡O te controlas o te controlo! Tú decides. –Jessenia dejó de reír y se puso seria, más bien enojada, para hablar con él.

-Ya pues. –El tipo reía de forma burlesca. –¿Ellas vienen contigo?

-Sí, chicas, él es Darío. Darío ellas son Atsuko y Diana.

Ambas saludaron al hombre y él las vio dudoso.

-Yo las conozco. Ustedes son las chicas del misil. –Ambas asintieron un poco nerviosas, la verdad que a ninguna de las dos les daba buena espina ese tipo. Él sólo rió con más fuerza mientras aplaudía con la mirada en el techo. - ¡Esto se va a poner divertido!

"Más bien incómodo", dijeron ambas al unísono susurrando.

* * *

5 minutos llevaban en esa limusina y nadie había dicho nada. El ambiente estaba muy tenso. Sobre todo, porque Darío también era un caza recompensas y llevaba a su último objetivo todavía con vida encadenado a la par suya. Una mujer delgada y alta que era buscada por fraude y asesinato y que tenía un precio de 9 mil Libras. Iba encadenada a él en la muñeca, ambas manos estaban encadenadas juntas al igual que sus piernas y llevaba una especie de bozal metálico. En su cara se veía que odiaba estar así, en especial porque estaba llena de sangre y cicatrices, lo que indicaba que dio pelea, o el tipo no le tuvo piedad.

-Tengo una pregunta, -dijo Akko al ver que nadie actuaba –si lo carteles dicen "Viva o Muerta", y es más fácil transportarla muerta, ¿por qué la llevas viva? –La pregunta era ridícula, pero Diana también tenía esa duda así que puso atención.

Darío sólo volteó a ver a Jessenia.

-Se lo explicas tú o se lo explico yo. –Dijo la chica viendo por la ventana recostada sobre su brazo.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es mi apodo como caza recompensas? –Akko negó con la cabeza. –Me llaman "El Ejecutor", ¿sabes por qué? –Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Porque, -se adelantó Jessenia –cuando cualquiera de nosotros te toma como objetivo, es seguro que vas a acabar como los tarados que tengo en el maletero. Pero cuando "El Ejecutor" te atrapa, te ejecutan. –Darío sonrió al oír eso y la mujer sólo abrió los ojos de par en par y desvió la vista al él.

-Cuando dices que te ejecutan –Diana habló al fin –te refieres a que…

-Me refiero a silla eléctrica, inyección letal, horca, guillotina, dama de hierro, toro de bronce, lo que se te venga a la mente.

El tipo volvió a reírse con fuerza y la mujer empezó a sacudirse completamente aterrada, por debajo del bozal se oía que gritaba mientras intentaba zafarse. Él sólo le dio un fuerte codazo en la cara para que se quedara quieta.

-Pero, ¿cómo? –La británica se empezó a preocupar. –Se supone que la pena de muerte…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es ilegal? ¿No entendiste nada de lo que hablamos en la calle?

Le dolía admitirlo, pero tenía razón. En la conversación anterior ya había dejado en claro la doble cara del gobierno, no podía hacerse la sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué más hablaron ahí? –Darío habló volviendo más incómoda la situación.

-De nada que te importe. –Jessenia verdaderamente parecía estar molesta con el tipo.

\- ¿Les contaste de tu "condición especial", "señorita" escuela para mujeres?

\- ¿De qué está hablando? –La japonesa ahora estaba confundida.

-De nada. –Dirigió una mirada molesta al tipo –Cierra la boca.

-Verán que nuestra "amiga" seguro que disfruta mucho el horario de duchas. –La voz de "El Ejecutor" sonaba en un tono más que burlesco, más que sarcástico, era provocativo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? –Preguntó Akko a Diana susurrando.

-No lo sé –respondió de la misma forma.

-Darío, yo sé que eres un hocicón de mierda. Pero te estás pasando. Así que cierra… La puta… Boca. –Jessenia estaba enojada, se notaba en su mirada y en como agarraba su asiento clavando las uñas. Sus ojos grises empezaron a soltar un brillo púrpura, y Diana lo notó.

-Porque "Jessenia", esta "chica", en realidad…

No pudo acabar, pues con rápido movimiento de manos, Jessenia le rodeó el cuello con un aura violeta y lo empezó a asfixiar. Movió la otra mano brillando del mismo color y corto la cadena que unía a "El Ejecutor" a su presa. Para luego, con la misma mano, abrir la puerta de la limusina y lanzar al hombre por ella. Todas las presentes quedaron atónitas ante tal acto, la limusina se detuvo y ella se bajó. Darío estaba varios metros detrás de donde se detuvo, ella empezó a avanzar rápidamente mientras él se levantaba. Las chicas alumnas de Luna Nova se bajaron también y sólo la mujer que estaba encadenada notó que, al momento de lanzar al tipo por la puerta, las llaves de las cadenas se le habían caído dentro del vehículo.

La chica caza recompensas se acercó a su compañero y, sin tocarlo, sólo moviendo las manos que brillaban en violeta, lo levantó por el aire apretándole el cuello.

-Amigo, tranquilo, no iba a decir nada. –Dijo Darío completamente angustiado.

-Claro que no –dijo ella con los ojos púrpuras brillando intensamente. –Porque si dices algo te mato.

-En serio hermano, tranquilízate, sabes que jamás te traicionaría, eres el mejor compañero que he tenido. –Jessenia ignoraba lo que decía y sólo ajustaba más la presión sobre la garganta de su compañero, quien empezaba a asfixiarse.

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca, date por muerto animal.

-Entiendo –dijo apenas respirando.

A unos metros, sin escuchar nada de lo que decían, estaban las otras dos chicas parada, Akko fue la única que notó a la gente que se quedaba parada viendo lo que estaba pasando, muy preocupada habló a Diana para que hiciera algo, pero Diana no respondía. Todo su ser estaba paralizado ante tal espectáculo, porque Akko lo ignoraba, pero Jessenia, estaba usando magia sin varita.

"Imposible", se repetía constantemente en la cabeza. La magia sin varita era magia extremadamente avanzada, un tipo de magia que casi ninguna bruja actual podía usar, una modalidad que sólo aquellas que han dedicado toda su vida desde que tienen memoria, hasta que mueren pueden usar. Que toma más de 50 años aprender lo básico. Y una chica de 16 años la estaba usando. Pero esta era diferente, la magia proveniente de las Líneas Ley era verde claro, esta era violeta.

Un hombre siendo estrangulado, una chica de Luna Nova haciéndolo, otras dos viéndolo sin hacer nada y la gente se estaba volviendo loca, justo cuando hubiesen preferido que no hubiese nadie cerca, todo el mundo estaba ahí. Dos palabras fueron las que detuvieron el asesinato que estaba a punto de ocurrir, con lo poco que le quedaba de aire, Darío dijo "mi presa".

Lo cual hizo voltear a la limosina y ver que la mujer que su compañero había atrapado estaba escapando. Rápidamente soltó al tipo y extendió las alas de su capa; salió volando hacia la mujer que empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Akko, al ver que Diana no reaccionaba, fue también tras la mujer.

Jessenia se adelantó, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la mujer, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo con fuerza. Convirtió su varita en una enorme lanza metálica y la apuntó la mujer; estaba lista para empalarla. Pero un par de ojos grandes y rojos se cruzaron en su camino cuando iba a asestar el golpe de gracia; obligándola a detenerse en seco.

-Muévete Atsuko –dijo al ver a la japonesa interponiéndose en el camino. No reaccionó. –Ya veo, eres de esas que "aprecian la vida". Pues si tanto la aprecias muévete para no perder la tuya. –La chica no se movió, en sus ojos se miraba aquel brillo de convicción que tanto caracterizaba la mirada de la peli castaña. - ¿Para qué la defiendes? Esa mujer es una criminal.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si merece vivir o no? –Akko por fin habló, con fuerza y convicción, aun sabiendo con quién se estaba metiendo.

\- ¿Qué quién soy? –Con un rápido movimiento apuntó la lanza a la frente de la japonesa. –Soy representante de la muerte en la tierra y quien heredará la familia de asesinos más importante de la historia.

-Pensé que ese sería tu hermano. –Ese comentario hizo enojar a la chica, quien empujó la lanza haciéndole una pequeña herida a Akko. Hilillo de sangre corrió en su cara, pero ella no perdía la convicción en su mirada.

-Te voy a matar. –Dijo entre dientes. –A ti y a tu novia si no te mueves. –Akko siguió parada como una roca.

-No me importa lo que quieras hacer. –Su voz sonaba potente a comparación de otras veces. –Tu usas la magia como arma, está bien. Pero no te dejaré hacerlo mientras yo esté presente. Porque para mí la magia… -Akko no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de derrotar a Jessenia. - ¡Para mí la magia es algo puro que debe hacer a la gente feliz!

Y Jessenia quebró. Esa frase, esa maldita frase. De todas las cosas que podía decir tenía que decir eso.

La lanza se volvió varita nuevamente, y con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica extendió las alas de su capa, y salió volando de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Akko estaba totalmente sorprendida. Diana seguía en shock por todo lo que vio. Lo único que la despertó fue el sonido de las sirenas de policía haciéndose más fuerte conforme llegaban al lugar.

* * *

-Jes, ¿qué pasó? –El chico con el que Jessenia se había juntado hacía unas horas había llegado al tejado donde ella se había tirado tras huir de Akko.

-Esa maldita… -Su respiración se entrecortaba bastante. –Dijo la frase Charon, dijo la puta frase.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se está acabando el efecto de la pócima? –Se acercó y la tocó en el hombro.

-Claro que no idiota –se quitó el brazo de encima. –Se acaba hasta la noche.

-Amigo, en serio debes dejar esto.

-No yo puedo hacerlo –empezó a caminar aún con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

\- ¡No pienso permitirte que sigas con esto!

\- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer!

\- ¡Jesú Gios tou Josif! –El grito tan fuerte hizo a la chica darse la vuelta.

\- Mientras no pase el efecto de la pócima, sigo siendo Jessenia.


	7. Todas mis disculpas

**Cap. 7: Todas mis disculpas**

Diana seguía atónita, la chica se había retirado hacía ya unos segundos, pero ella seguía sin creerse lo que acababa de presenciar, de todas las cosas que creyó que podía esperar de esa chica, el que supiese usar magia sin varita era una que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la mente. Podía sentir a Akko sacudiéndola, pero lo que verdaderamente la sacó del trance fue cuando escuchó sirenas de policía acercándose al lugar. Rápidamente reaccionó tomando a Akko de la mano y empezando a caminar.

-Nos vamos de aquí. -Dijo sacando la cajita donde tenía encogidas las cosas. -¡Decompress! -Gritó la frase que se usaba para indicar a la caja que deseaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Tanto el sombrero, como la mochila y la escoba de ambas aparecieron nuevamente entre una nube de humo.

-¡Alto ustedes dos! -Un grito muy fuerte sonó detrás de las chicas que estaban a punto de retirarse, era un policía que se acercaba a ellas para interrogarlas.

-Sígueme la corriente. -Dijo Diana susurrando a Akko. -Sí, oficial.

-¿Ustedes estuvieron involucradas en lo que acaba de pasar?

-Desgraciadamente sí. -Diana hablaba con total serenidad, casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Me pueden explicar la situación?

-Pues podríamos intentarlo, pero la verdad es que es bastante confuso para ambas.

-Son de Luna Nova, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es.

-La chica que la gente ha estado mencionando, ¿es amiga suya?

-Amiga no, compañera. Nosotras íbamos de regreso a la academia cuando nos la encontramos en el camino y se ofreció a llevarnos. -Diana tuvo que mentir con el fin de sacarlas de toda clase de problemas. Akko sólo se quedó callada en lo que su amiga resolvía las cosas. Aunque por dentro se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a un oficial, sabía que Diana también se sentía así, pero no les quedaba de otra. Seguro que esto estaría en las noticias y periódicos del día siguiente y cualquier forma de evitar dar mala fama a la academia debía ser usada.

-Lo que pasó hace un momento, ¿me podrían explicar su versión de la historia? -El oficial tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta, unos policías estaban atendiendo a Darío y otros reconocieron a la mujer, quien todavía estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Como le decía, ella se ofreció a llevarnos y nosotras aceptamos más que todo por amabilidad. Ahí durante el viaje el chico que iba con ella la hizo enojar; ya estaba consiente de que ella tiene ciertos problemas de control de ira. Pero jamás la había visto llegar hasta esos extremos. Supongo que lo que le dijo verdaderame…

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! -Ese grito desvió la atención de todos los presentes. -No, no, no. ¡Ella es mi objetivo! -Darío se intentaba zafar de quienes lo sostenían cuando vio a los policías que estaban metiendo a la mujer dentro de una de las patrullas tras haber reconocido de quién se trataba.

-!Hey, hey¡ ¿Qué está pasando? -Dijo el policía al ver el alboroto. -Espérenme aquí ambas. -Se alejó hacia donde estaba el alboroto y empezó a hablar con Darío.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Preguntó Akko a Diana en voz baja.

-Nada, -respondió -sólo esperar, responder a lo que ellos nos pregunten y fingir que todo está bajo control.

-Pero no lo está.

-Por eso dije fingir.

Ambas observaban cómo Darío recriminaba y mostraba el cartel de recompensa a los oficiales, quienes parecían no saber nada sobre el asunto de los caza recompensas.

-¡Jefe! -Gritó un oficial. -Venga a ver esto. -El policía que estaba interrogando a las chicas se acercó a la limusina de Darío, el maletero estaba abierto y tanto las chicas como el hombre sabían lo que habían encontrado.

-Esto es su culpa. -Darío señaló a las chicas y se acercó a ellas completamente enfadado. -¡Esto es su maldita culpa! ¡Saben lo difícil que me fue capturar a esa tipa como para que se la lleven así!

-Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en eso. -Akko habló acercándose al tipo, Diana la detuvo tomándola del brazo antes que se acercara demasiado. -Tú fuiste quien hizo enojar a Jessenia y causó todo esto.

-Cierra la boca, puta. O voy a hacer que la cierres con una paliza. -El tipo estaba verdaderamente enfurecido. Miraba a Akko con odio.

De un momento a otro, Darío sacó dos dagas alargadas, una en cada mano, y las levantó a la altura de su cintura. Las chicas retrocedieron y sacaron sus varitas, ambas apuntando al hombre en posición de defensa.

-¿Creen que me van a asustar con su estúpida magia? Ni Jes en sus peores días logra asustarme, cómo van a intimidarme un par de mocosas inútiles.

-¡Ellas no, pero nosotros quizás sí! -El grito del oficial hizo a Darío darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de policías que lo apuntaban con sus armas. -Baje las armas y coloque las manos donde podamos verlas o nos veremos obligados a disparar.

Darío, sin oponer resistencia, dejó las dagas en el suelo y colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca. Rápidamente, un oficial se acercó y le colocó esposas.

-"Esto no se ha acabado, me las pagarán". -Alcanzó a decir Darío a las chicas en un susurro antes de que se lo llevaran.

El jefe se acercó y las siguió interrogando. Las cosas ya se habían salido demasiado de control, ellas lo único que hicieron fue responder.

* * *

-Ese idiota debió haberse quedado callado. -Una chica con uniforme de Luna Nova, de cabello negro parada sobre una azotea observaba desde lejos la situación de dos chicas y un hombre con la policía.

-Tú debiste haberlo pensado mejor antes meterte a esta "misión" -un chico habló detrás de ella, parado a casi dos metros.

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo mis motivos. -El viento hacía que la capa de la chica griega se moviera como si de una bandera se tratara, pero la capa que poseía no era marrón como antes se había visto. Era de un color negro mate con un un extraño símbolo detrás; éste era una especie de cruz, formada por cuatro pinzas blancas semi-abiertas, se juntaban todas con el vértice apuntando al centro, sin tocarse entre ellas, dejando un espacio que emulaba una intersección de carretera.

-Sí, y sabes que tienes mi apoyo; pero Jesú, te estás arriesgando demasiado, es peligroso. Tú y yo sabemos que, si te llegas a poner agresivo, toda esa academia puede darse por muerta. Y el escándalo podría llegar a tus padres.

-Charón, sabes que te aprecio como amigo, y que, como eres la mano derecha de mi madre en la empresa, no te haría nada malo. Pero déjame hacer este trabajo, nada malo va a pasar, no mientras yo no lo planee.

-Y, ¿supongo que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para detenerte?.

-No.

-¿Y para ayudarte?

-Puedes estar atento para conseguir el arma que la chica que me está ayudando quiera.

-De acuerdo. -El chico dio un resoplido, completamente resignado.

-Ah, a ella no le gusta hablar, así que busca una manera de comunicarte con ella cuando la tengas enfrente.

-Ya tengo algo en proceso con ese fin.

-Y, si es posible, ofrécele trabajo. Creo que podría ser de ayuda.

-Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada. -El chico se dio la vuelta, listo para retirarse -, suerte amigo.

-Yo no necesito suerte -la capa se empezó a teñir de marrón con manchas.

-Es un decir Jes. -Su voz sonaba con decepción, no le gustaba tener que rendirse, pero la terquedad de su acompañante lo obligaba a hacerlo.

Él sólo se empezó a alejar mientras ella extendía las alas de mariposa de su capa y empezaba a alejarse lentamente.

-Valor, habilidad, astucia y perseverancia. ¿Cómo es que teniendo todo eso sigas siendo tan terco? -Dijo antes cruzar la puerta de la azotea y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

Chariot veía fijamente por la ventana de su enorme habitación, pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo que pudiera acabar mal, que en un mal momento las cosas se salieran de control, pues todo lo que había investigado sólo hacía que se preocupara más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, así que se acercó a abrir y vio a sus dos alumnas paradas enfrente, ambas poseían preocupación en su rostro.

-Chicas, ¿qué sucede? -Dijo abriendo totalmente la puerta.

-¿Qué encontró? -Preguntaron ambas en unísono rápidamente.

-Entren.

Las chicas pasaron y se sentaron en frente de la mesita de su profesora, ella les sirvió una taza de té a cada una y luego se sentó. Tras unos segundos de silencio, finalmente decidió hablar.

-Antes de decírles lo que encontré, quiero que me digan qué fue lo que pasó con ella. -

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas por un momento. Fue Akko quien decidió romper el silencio.

-Nos descubrió. -Chariot sintió una combinación entre preocupación y molestia, ella sabía que algo así iba a pasar, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. -Pero no nos hizo nada, al contrario, nos trató amablemente y hasta nos ofreció traernos.

-El hombre que la llegó a traer la hizo enojar y casi lo mata. -Complementó Diana con un poco de nerviosismo. -Y ella… -su voz se entrecortaba mientras intentaba explicarse a sí misma qué había pasado en la ciudad. -Ella estaba usando magia sin varita.

La mirada de Chariot cayó al suelo junto con un suspiro. Justo lo que temía tener que explicar a la chica británica fue lo primero que tenía que decir.

-Diana, -dijo Chariot poniendo firmeza en su voz -¿conoces a las Entidades de la Realidad?

La chica peli verde se quedó pensando por un momento, ya había escuchado ese término con anterioridad, pero no lo recordaba bien, lo cual era muy raro en ella.

Por otro lado, la castaña no tenía idea alguna de qué se trataba, y lo dejó muy en claro por su expresión de confusión.

-Si no estoy mal -dijo aún nerviosa -son los entes más poderosos de la existencia, que dominan y mantienen equilibrados ciertos aspectos de vital importancia en la dimensión humana.

-¿Sabes cuáles son?

-Vida, Muerte, Sabiduría, Naturaleza y Magia. Son 5 exactos.

-Bien, y ahora, ¿sabes de los Representantes?

Ahora la chica se quedó callada, ese término era nuevo para ella.

-Jessenia dijo algo relacionado -mencionó Akko sorprendiendo a ambas -, dijo algo de que era la "representante en la Muerte en la tierra".

Diana empezó a entender por dónde iba el asunto,

-Mintió, ella no la representante, su padre lo es. -Chariot sacó de su gaveta un libro bastante grueso y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Los representantes, -dijo abriendo el gran libro y señalando una parte para que ellas lo vieran -son brujas y hechiceros que han sido seleccionados por una de las 5 Entidades de la Realidad para fungir como sus protegidos. Como su nombre lo indican, ellos representan a dicha entidad en la tierra, consiguen ciertos beneficios y cumplen sus mandatos. -Ambas chicas recordaron la historia que la maestra Lukic les había contado. Recordando el hecho de que el primer miembro de la familia de Jessenia fue nombrado "protegido de la muerte" por la entidad misma. -Por lo general, -prosiguió Chariot -las Entidades conocidas como Sabiduría, Naturaleza y Magia sólo eligen a un representante cuando todos los requisitos se cumplen, haciendo que durante largos siglos no exista un representante de alguna de éstas. Pero, la Vida y la Muerte, siempre cuentan con uno. Llegando hasta el punto en el que el actual no puede morir hasta que uno nuevo sea seleccionado.

-La familia de Jessenia, -Akko interrumpió a su profesora por un momento -¿son los encargados de ser los representantes de la Muerte?

-Así es, -Chariot volteó la página y mostró un dibujo, en donde aparecía un hombre parado enfrente de un ser oscuro, que flotaba en el aire y llevaba puesta una enorme capucha negra. -Cuando la Muerte asignó al primer representante, Jasón, él mismo se encargó que toda su descendencia mantuviera el puesto. Entrenó a su hijo, y luego fue asesinado por él. Su hijo entrenó igual a su hijo, para luego morir a sus manos. Y así se llevó la cadena por miles de años, hasta llegar a la actualidad.

-Pero, -dijo Diana poniendo su mano en el libro -¿eso que tiene que ver con la magia sin varita de Jessenia?

Su profesora dio un suspiro.

-Las Entidades de la Realidad son seres tan poderosos que sus cuerpos son magia pura, lo cual los hace eternos. La conexión tan potente que tienen con sus representantes hace que sus cuerpos también posean magia propia. -La mandíbula de Dian cayó y Akko estuvo a punto de gritar de la sorpresa. -Básicamente, son piedras filosofales andantes. Lo cual hace que sean capaces de expulsar toda esa magia sin necesidad de algo como una varita para controlarla, y que puedan dársela a otras brujas cerca suyo.

-No es verdad, -dijo Diana sin dejar de estar sorprendida -es imposible. Alguien con esa capacidad es demasiado peligroso.

-Lo sé, pero no es algo que se pueda hacer desde el inicio. Tienen que entrenar para no sufrir las consecuencias. Su magia será divina, pero sus cuerpos siguen siendo humanos. El nivel que tiene Jessenia podría indicar que no puede usar mucho su magia de esa manera; muy probablemente, si no se hubiese detenido, su cuerpo hubiese empezado a fallar de alguna manera.

Diana se sintió un poco aliviada al oír esto, pero no dejaba de sentir que tener a alguien así en la academia era peligroso.

-Además, -agregó Chariot cerrando el libro -eso no es lo más curioso que encontré. -Se puso de pie se paró enfrente de sus alumnas. -Lo más curioso es que, según los registros, la probabilidad de que los descendientes de Jasón, conocidos como los "Gios tou", sean mujeres es de no más de un 2%, es decir, una entre 50. -Las chicas se levantaron de la sorpresa que acababan de recibir. -Y por lo que sé, la señorita tiene un hermano, pero la probabilidad de que un líder de familia tenga más de un hijo, es solamente del 1%, es decir, una entre 100.

-Eso quiere decir, -Akko tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par -, que la probabilidad de que Jessenia fuera mujer, y encima fuera segunda hija, era de...

-0.02%, una entre 5000. -Dijo Diana tras hacer el cálculo rápido -profesora, ¿qué intenta insinuar?

-Nada, -dijo Chariot soltando una pequeña sonrisa para cortar un poco la tensión -sólo pensé que sería bueno que lo supieran. En especial tú, Diana.

Las chicas no dijeron nada, no había nada que mencionar. Solamente agradecieron a la profesora por la información y el té, y se despidieron. Pero cuando estaba por salir, la voz de la pelirroja hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

-Esto no es tan necesario que lo sepan, -dijo volteando a verlas por el hombro, -pero, por lo general, se cree que el segundo hijo no puede tener descendencia. Pues nacería infértil o "desviado". No sé a qué se refiere lo segundo, pero si ustedes saben, pueden ver si les sirve para arreglar todo esto que está sucediendo.

Ambas volvieron a agradecer y se retiraron. Diana le pidió a Akko que la dejara sola, Akko se negaba, pero al final logró convencerla.

Estando sola, caminando por el pasillo de camino a su habitación, pensó en todo lo que dijo Chariot. Ahora estaba segura de que no era buena idea tener a alguien como Jessenia de enemiga. Pero cada parte de su ser quería competirle. Se preguntó si eso fue lo mismo que sentía Akko cuando aún la consideraba una rival. Ver a alguien que te supera en mucho y tener la necesidad de alcanzarlo, de superarlo; era algo que nunca había sentido, y lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse pequeña; después de todo lo que se había esforzado por ser lo que ahora es, que llegue alguien y le toque el orgullo de esa manera era horrible. Cada palabra recorrió su mente hasta llegar al final, cuando su profesora mencionó la palabra "desviado". Por su mente pasó lo que podría significar eso, pero no tenía nada que lo confirmara. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, recordó que Darío había mencionado algunas cosas que resultaban interesantes, y ahora tenía una idea de qué es lo que había hecho enojar a Jessenia.

* * *

-La situación que pasó ahí podría haber arruinado la reputación de la academia. -La profesora Finnelan estaba haciendo una de sus típicas recriminaciones a las tres chicas que estaban paradas frente a la directora, como se lo esperaban, la noticia salió en los periódicos y en internet en cuestión de nada. Claramente había llegado a manos de la academia y las tres involucradas estaban recibiendo un completo monólogo. -Me esperaría algo así de problemático por parte de usted señorita Kagari, pero no de usted señorita Cavendish. -A ambas se les estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza, especialmente a Diana, quien nunca había recibido un regaño.

-Profesora, -la voz de la chica de pelo negro levantando la mano para pedir la palabra las hizo levantar la mirada -¿por qué las regaña a ellas? Toda la situación fue mi culpa y ellas sólo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocado. Si va a regañar a alguien tendría que ser a mí.

Tanto las chicas como las profesoras quedaron sorprendidas ante la afirmación de la chica.

-Señorita Jessenia con usted hablaré después, en es...

-¿Por qué? -La griega interrumpió rápidamente. - ¿No debería aprovechar el hecho de que estoy aquí para regañarme a mí también? ¿O hasta en eso tiene a Diana de favorita?

Todas las presentes se quedaron calladas, Diana notó cómo Jessenia tenía las manos ocultas detrás de la espalda, pero no por nerviosismo, sino porque estaba lista para tomar su cuchillo si la situación lo ameritaba.

-Señorita Kagari, señorita Cavenish, pueden retirarse.

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta sin decir nada y se empezaron a marchar. Pero la peli-verde fue detenida por la mano de la chica de ojos grises, quien en un susurro le dijo "espérenme en el jardín, necesito hablarles"; para luego dejarla ir.

* * *

Akko estaba nerviosa, Diana había dicho que Jessenia quería hablar con ellas y eso no le gustaba, y veía por la expresión de su compañera que a ella tampoco. Estaba verdaderamente asustada.

Tras un buen tiempo de esperar, cuando el sol estaba a punto de llegar a su cenit, la chica apareció frente a ellas. Caminó con paso firme hasta colocarse cara a cara y las vio sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? -Dijo Diana al tenerla enfrente.

La chica no respondió, sólo dirigió su mano derecha a su espalda y tomó su cuchillo, sacándolo lentamente. Ambas chicas se pusieron nerviosas, no tenía sentido que las atacara ahí mismo, no habían hecho nada para hacerla enojar. Pero ambas se sorprendieron al ver que, en vez de atacarlas, tomó con ambas manos el arma, recostándola en sus palmas y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Yo, Jessenia Gios tou Josif, como representante de mi familia y de Luna Parca en esta tierra, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por el comportamiento de mi compañero Darío Michelakos; y por el embrollo en el que sin intención las metí.

La mirada de la chica no subía mientras presentaba el cuchillo con su nombre grabado en él como símbolo de respeto.

-Acepto tus disculpas -dijo Akko tras entender que la chica no se levantaría hasta escuchar algo así. Dirigió su vista hacia su compañera, quien dudaba en hablar.

-Yo… También acepto tus disculpas -dijo finalmente.

La griega se levantó, guardó su cuchillo y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a ambas

-No te preocupes por nada -Akko le devolvió la sonrisa mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

-No me preocupo, sólo que no quería dejar esto así sin dejar en claro que nunca fue mi intención que esto pasara.

-Lo sabemos -la japonesa hablaba con completa alegría, pero su compañera sólo estaba parada, sin decir nada, completamente incómoda. -Lo que me resulta raro es lo del cuchillo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La chica sacó nuevamente su cuchillo y lo mostró.

-Esta arma es la más importante que tengo, es una representación que indica mi Determinación, y mostrarla con las palmas hacia arriba es una forma de decir que, en representación de los cuatro dones, lo que digo es sincero y sin ánimos de dañar.

-¿Los cuatro dones? -Diana habló para sorpresa de las otras dos.

-Se refiere a las cuatro cualidades que llevaron a Jonathan a ganarle a la muerte. -Guardó su cuchillo y mostró a las chicas el anillo plateado que tenía en una mano; este poseía en la parte superior un símbolo. Era una especie de cruz, que estaba formada por cuatro pinzas que no se tocaban y daban la impresión de formar una carretera. -Valor, Habilidad, Astucia, Perseverancia; cuando desarrollas las cuatro puedes decir que posees "DETERMINACIÓN". En mi familia siempre se busca que los herederos lo desarrollen. Y siempre damos nuestros respetos a los que lo posean.

-¿Le has dado tus respetos a alguien? -Diana ahora parecía interesada en lo que la chica decía, contrastando con la incomodidad que sentía hace unos minutos.

-Sólo a una persona, -la griega contemplaba y jugaba con su anillo -y no sé qué haya sido de él.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos segundos, la tensión en el aire era tan evidente que hasta la misma Akko se sentía incómoda y no decía nada.

-Cuando tenía 8 años -la chica caza recompensas habló finalmente -mi padre me enseñó que por más que fueras bueno en algo, siempre habrá alguien mejor. -Las otras dos chicas no decían nada, sólo escuchaban atentas. -Yo al principio no ponía importancia a esa frase y pensaba que podías ser el mejor en algo, insuperable, perfecto. La vida no tardó en bajarme de esa nube a la fuerza. -Se quedó callada por un momento. -Lo que pasó el otro día, en la arena de combate, no era porque te odiaba, era porque me molestaba que la gente se refiriera a ti como una chica "perfecta". Detesto esa palabra casi tanto como mi padre odia la palabra "atajo".

-Hablas de tu padre con mucha nostalgia. -La japonesa habló, ya se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en conversaciones anteriores, pero nunca había querido mencionarlo. -¿Le pasó algo? -Estaba muy nerviosa de ya saber la respuesta. Su compañera simplemente sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Él está muy enfermo. -Por suerte, no era la respuesta que las dos presentes esperaban, -en una misión hace más de dos años fue infectado por un veneno que su objetivo puso como trampa. Se supone que debió morir una semana después, pero él no se dejó vencer. Desgraciadamente, lo ha hecho perder mucho sus fuerzas y los médicos no le dieron mucho tiempo. Es irónico, ¿no? Un hombre que lleva años quitando vidas y arriesgando la suya, y todos piensan que va a morir tirado en cama.

-Es por eso que te metiste en la academia. -Diana habló y las otras dos le dirigieron una mirada confusa.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó

-Si tu padre está enfermo, significa que no te puede entrenar, no tienes nadie más que lo haga y por esa razón te metiste aquí.

-Sí, te voy a decir que sí. -Ese último comentario dejó en duda a la inglesa, pero no quiso decir nada.

-¿¡Él era el que te entrenaba!? -Akko se acercó a la chica muy entusiasmada, sin motivo aparente.

-Eh… Sí. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé acerca de magia. -La incomodidad de la chica se notaba al ver cómo se alejaba de a poco de su interlocutora.

-!Wow¡ Entonces él ha de ser muy fuerte. -El repentino entusiasmo de la japonesa hizo que la tensión se cortara de golpe, y las otras dos lo habían notado.

-Es uno de los luchadores más fuertes y determinados que pueden existir, no por nada es el líder de nuestra familia y miembro de mayor confianza de la Fuerza Gamma.

-Espera, ¿Fuerza Gamma? -La chica de cabello verde recordó el nombre que había leído en el libro de la Historia Mágica de Grecia.

-La fuerza Gamma es la división militar más importante de mi país, y mi padre es miembro de ella, es conocido como "El Cazador".

-Pero, -habló la japonesa -dijiste que él era asesino.

-Así es, es el asesino o sicario del ejército, a él lo envían en misiones que nadie más podría realizar y que requiere que elimine a alguien.

El silencio volvió. Era raro, normalmente Akko nunca se quedaba sin tema de conversación, pero en esta ocasión no se le ocurría nada, el ambiente era demasiado incómodo.

-El entrenamiento que me dio está por encima del que les dan a los soldados de la Fuerza Gamma. Por si se lo preguntaban.

-¿Qué tan por encima? -Akko verdaderamente buscaba hacer que no se quedara todo callado de nuevo. Durante esos momentos, el único sonido que se oía era el viento, soplaba sobre sus caras, pero ni esa suave caricia lograba hacer que la tensión se cortara en los momentos que más lo necesitaban, Akko ya lo había logrado en un momento, pero fue muy fugaz.

-A ellos los obligan a escalar una colina vertical atados a una cuerda y pueden descansar por momentos después de fallar para reponerse. A mí una vez me hizo escalar una dos veces más alta, sin cuerda y sin descanso.

-Pero, ¿no te caíste?

-Sí, pero obviamente me enseñó un hechizo para ralentizar mi caída cada vez que pasara. Estuve más de cinco horas escalando sin parar, hasta que finalmente llegué.

-¿Qué edad tenías en ese entonces? -Diana se unió a la conversación, estaba parada con los brazos cruzados y a distancia se notaba que aún estaba incómoda.

-11 años -respondió.

-¿Eso no es ser demasiado exigente con una niña de esa edad?

-Es demasiado exigente para una niña inútil de esa edad. -La molestia era evidente en la cara de la muchacha. -DETERMINACIÓN. Cosas como esas me hacía hacerlas todo el tiempo y yo nunca titubeaba. Porque esa era la idea, enseñarme los cuatro dones y que los desarrollara. Al fin y al cabo, nací con la convicción para obtenerlos, no nací con ellos. -Su mirada se dirigió al cielo, el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza sobre ellas. -"Cuando quieres algo, lucha por ello, pero no esperes que te lo regalen, pues la vida no regala nada. Y si parece que lo está haciendo, no te lo está regalando, te lo presta momentáneamente para luego saldar cuentas". Eso me decía mi padre siempre.

- _Phaidoari Afairynghor -_ Akko soltó la segunda palabra que su profesora le había enseñado, pues fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente tras escuchar la frase de Jessenia.

-¿Qué? -la chica griega no entendía qué había dicho, conocía muchas palabras en muchos idiomas, pero esa nunca la había oído.

-Eh…. Es una palabra que me enseñaron hace ya un tiempo. Significa "Lo que sueñas no puede ser tocado, sino que hay trabajar por ello, día tras día, y lo encontrarás en tus manos".

-Me gusta esa forma de decirlo. -La muchacha soltó una leve sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la británica. -Bien, entonces lo que "sueño" es que la rivalidad estúpida de nuestras familias se acabe, puedo esforzarme para conseguirlo por mi cuenta, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte también. -Extendió un mano a la peli verde mientras aún sonreía. -No te pido que seas mi amiga, sólo que no nos causemos más problemas, ni tú a mí ni yo a ti. ¿Trato?

Diana, no dijo nada, ni extendió la mano para aceptar. Simplemente se quedó viendo la mano que se extendía frente a ella, pensando si era correcto hacerlo. Ya no quería más problemas, era cierto, pero sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que no era buena idea aceptar el "trato". Su mente le decía que dijera que sí, pero su cuerpo se negaba.

-Entiendo. -Dijo Jessenia al ver que su interlocutora tardaba demasiado, bajó la mano y se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse. -Puedes llevar a un caballo al agua, pero no puedes obligarlo a beber. Gracias por darme de su tiempo, tengan un buen día. -Empezó a caminar alejándose de las muchachas sin ver atrás.

Ellas se quedaron solas, al fin y al cabo, tenían cosa de qué hablar por su cuenta, pero incluso cuando su acompañante ya se había retirado, aún se podía sentir toda la tensión.

* * *

El día ya había acabado, ya era de noche, casi media noche. Todas las alumnas estaban durmiendo. Pero sólo una chica con uniforme de cinta púrpura aún estaba despierta, no porque quisiera, sino porque la situación actual la obligaba.

Se retorcía en su cama de dolor, intentando no gritar para no despertar a sus compañeras, detestaba ese dolor. Todas las noches y todas las mañanas debía sentirlo si quería que todo saliera según lo planeado, pero es que era demasiado. En su vida había sentido muchos tipos distintos de dolores, tanto físicos como emocionales; pero ese era especial, era el dolor de un cuerpo cambiando; un dolor que se había contenido de salir durante todo el día y que a esa hora la hacía desear estar muerta. Los segundos pasaban mientras sentía como se calmaba de a poco. Pero ya había dejado marcas, sus manos se habían alargado y vuelto más delgadas, su cuerpo se había hecho más alto, su cabello se había hecho acortado hasta el punto de quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza, sus ojos habían cambiado de un raro gris a un oscuro marrón. Quien estaba en esa cama ya no era una chica, era un muchacho que respiraba agitado tras sufrir el horrible cambio. Aún acostado y relajándose un poco, logró decir unas palabras susurradas.

-Chicas… Si no tienen lo que les pedí rápido… Las mato.

 **Fin del primer acto:**

 **Réquiem**


End file.
